Too Young: The Sequel
by HallWin-jdm86
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Too Young. I highly suggest you read it before you read this one. Piper is starting college in San Francisco when someone from her past reenters her life. This is a magicfree story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Too Young". It takes place 4 years after the end of "Too Young". I would suggest reading the first one before you read this story. You might get lost if you don't.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Characters:  
**Piper Halliwell- 20; Leo Wyatt- 20; Jessica & Melinda Halliwell- 4  
Prue Trudeau- 21 (almost 22); Andy Trudeau- 22; A.J. (Andrew Joel) Trudeau- 2  
Phoebe Halliwell- 17 (almost 18); Drake Dumont- 19  
Cole Turner- 22

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard feet shuffling.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty," the little girl said.

"Ok, Jess," Piper said. "Sit at the table and I'll bring you some juice." She went to the fridge and poured some apple juice into a purple plastic cup. "Is Mel still asleep?"

Jess nodded as she took a drink. Piper just stood, looking at her daughter. She was amazed at how much Jess reminded Piper of Leo. Jess and Mel both had their mothers straight brown hair, but they had their father's blue-green eyes.

Andy came in carrying A.J., Andy and Prue's two-year-old son, and Prue followed, holding Mel's hand. Piper went over to Mel, picked her up, and put her in the chair next to Jess.

"Hey Piper," Prue said with a yawn.

"Morning," Piper greeted.

"Do you need me to watch the girls today?" Prue asked.

"What's today?" Piper questioned.

"Isn't it your college registration day?"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Would you mind watching them for a few hours?"

"Not at all. They're angel's."

"Thanks." Piper looked at the clock. "I have to get ready to go! Can you get Mel a drink and get the girls fed and dressed before too long, please?"

"Of course I can! I am a mother, you know. Now go get ready!"

"Ok. If Drake gets here before I'm ready, tell him I'll be right there."

"Ok."

Drake was going to the same college as Piper was, so they were driving together.

When Prue and Andy got married, they moved into the manor, since Victor and Patty were back together and in San Fernando. When Piper was accepted to a San Francisco college, she moved her daughters and herself in with Prue, Andy, and A.J. Now that Phoebe was also done high school, she moved to San Francisco with Drake. She was taking a year off before college so she could get a job. Paige still lived with Patty and Victor on the ranch.

No one had heard from Jeremy, Dan, or any of the Wyatt family in a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Drake had arrived at the college for registration and gone their separate ways. Drake was planning on staying longer than Piper was, so they arranged that he would call her, Prue, or Phoebe later.

Drake walked over to a table to sign up for the football team.

"Hey," someone said behind Drake. "Do you know who she is?"

Drake looked to where the guy was pointing. "Yeah. That's my girlfriend's sister."

"Well, I only saw her back, but I think I'd like to meet her. Do you know how I could get in touch with her?"

"Yeah." Drake grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "Here's her e-mail."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, where are you from?"

"Originally, I'm from San Fernando, but a few years ago, my family moved to Canada."

"That's cool. So, now you've moved here for college?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"A few years ago, I moved to San Fernando, now I live in the city with my girlfriend."

"That's cool."

Drake signed up for the football team. "Well, I gotta sign up for other stuff now. Later," he said and walked away.

The other guy put his name on the list. The coach came over and said, "You signing up for the football team?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Leo Wyatt, sir."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Leo. I'll see you at try-outs."

"Thank-you, sir." Leo then walked away to finish registering.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Piper was in a chat room when she got invited to a private chat with someone she didn't recognize the screen name of.

The message was from someone called '_lost-love-angel-boy_' and it simply said: "**_hey!_**"

Piper replied with: "_hello._"

"**_I saw u at college registration today_**"

"_Really? When?_"

"**_When u were leaving ur sis's bf. I only saw ur back_**"

"_O really?_"

"**_Yeah_**"

"_Well, I take it by ur 'name' ur a guy_"

"**_Yeah. I wuz signing up for the football team when I saw u_**"

"_Really. That sounds interesting_"

"**_O?_**"

"_Yeah. My sis's husband used to play football. He wuz pretty good. By the way, I have 3 sis's, just so I didn't confuse u_"

"**_O, thanx. So, what other kind of family members do u have?_**"

"_Well, I have a mom and dad, 3 sis's, a brother-in-law, a nephew, and 2 daughters_"

"**_Really? Do ur daughters have a father?_**"

"_Yeah. But I haven't heard from him since before they were born_"

"**_Wow. He sounds like an ass_**"

"_Actually, he's really gr8. What about u? What kind of family do u have?_"

"**_I have a mom and dad_**"

"_No siblings, no kids, no gf/wife?_"

"**_Nope. And my parents r up in Canada_**"

"_So, ur all alone?_"

"**_Yup. But I'm fine with that, for now_**"

"_Wow_"

"**_So, what r ur daughters names?_**"

"_Jessica and Melinda_"

"**_Those r nice names_**"

"_Thanx_"

"**_I was just wondering something_**"

"_What's that?_"

"**_Do u wanna come watch the football tryouts?_**"

"_Sure. When r they?_"

"**_Tomorrow 5pm_**"

"_K. That'll give me enough time 2 get my girls after I'm done my classes_"

"**_K. That guy u were with registration signed up for football 2. I'll have him show me who u r_**"

"_K. I'll c u tomorrow then. Bye lost-love-angel-boy_"

"**_I'll c u later. Have a good night, p4-beauty-baby_**"

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Piper picked Jess and Mel up from the campus daycare and hopped into her car with them.

"Mommy," Jess said. "Are we going to watch Uncle Drake play football?"

"Yes, Jess, we are. You have to be good, though. Both of you."

"Ok, Mommy," both of the girls said.

When they got to the practice field on the other side of campus, they went and sat in the second row on the bleachers. Piper had her sunglasses on because the sun was right in her eyes. The try-outs had already started, so she sat with Jess on one side of her, and Mel on the other.

When the try-outs were done, all the guys went and changed. Piper and the twins waited for Drake and '_lost-love-angel-boy_'.

When the two guys were in sight, Piper let the twins run to Drake and they were screaming," Uncle Drake! Uncle Drake!"

"Hey girls!" The guys had their backpacks over their shoulders, and the one that was not Drake had dark sunglasses and a cap on.

"These must be Jessica and Melinda," he said. "Is that you mommy?" The girls nodded.

Piper walked over to them and said," Drake, Phoebe called me and said she wants you to pick up something for supper."

"Ok," Drake said.

Piper stuck her hand out to the other guy. "Hi. You must be '_lost-love-angel-boy_'. I'm _'p4-beauty-baby'_."

"I think I know you." Instead of shaking her hand, he pulled off her sunglasses. "I do know you."

"You do? Then who am I?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he knelt down to the little girls. "Girls, do you know who your daddy is?"

"Mommy show us a picture of him sometimes," Jess said.

"Oh, she does, does she? Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"He has the same colour eyes as we do," Mel said.

"And you girls have very pretty eyes," he said. "What else?"

"Um," the girls looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't remember," Jess said.

"Do you know what his name is?"

The girls nodded. Before they had a chance to say anything, Piper said," I don't think that's any of your business!"

He stood back up and looked at Piper. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"What?"

"You really are amazing Miss Halliwell."

"Ok, I've had just about enough of you. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's Chapter 1! I hope you liked it. Please review and check out chapter 2 when it's ready!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"You don't recognize me?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes, you should Piper. Sure, it's been over 4 years, but I know you haven't forgotten me."

"What?" she asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

He knelt back down to the girls and said, "Tell me what your daddy's name is."

Jess didn't let Mel or Piper speak. "Daddy's name is Leo."

Piper looked away. The guy didn't look at anyone but the girls. He took off his hat and sunglasses.

Jess and Mel smiled and threw their arms around his neck as they screamed, "Daddy!"

Piper looked back at them with her mouth open and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Leo?" she whispered. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Jess and Mel had their arms around Leo's neck, their _FATHER_'s neck, and he had each girl wrapped in an arm.

He looked up at Piper and smiled. She smiled, too. Leo and the twins separated and he stood up. He walked to Piper and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Leo stepped back after a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Piper said. "I'm sorry I didn't. How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't," Leo smiled. "I applied here and got accepted. At registration, I didn't even know it was you when I asked Drake how I could contact _'p4beautybaby'_."

"So, you've moved on?" Piper asked, looking at her hands.

"Never." He lifted her chin and made eye contact with her. "I never stopped loving you." They kissed passionately again.

"Mommy," Jess said. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course we can, baby," Piper said. "Do you want to say bye to Daddy before we go?"

"Why do they have to say bye? Can't I come with you?"

"Of course you can. Let's go." Walking to the car, both girls held on to Leo's hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the manor, Piper saw an extra car outside. "Mommy, whose car is that?" Jess asked.

"I think it might be Grandma and Grandpa," she said.

"And Aunt Paige?" Mel asked.

"Maybe," Piper said.

"Daddy, do you know Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Paige?" Jess asked.

Leo looked into the backseat. "I know your grandpa, but I don't know your grandma or Paige."

"Well, don't worry," Piper said. "You will."

They got out of the car, Piper carrying Jess, Leo carrying Mel. "Leo, don't say anything when we get in there," Piper said. "And wear your hat and sunglasses."

"Ok."

They walked into the house and Piper said, "I'm home!"

Patty, Victor, Prue, Andy, and Paige came into the foyer to see Piper, the twins, and a strange man. "Piper, who is this guy?" Victor asked.

"Don't worry, Dad," she said.

"Don't worry?" Patty asked. "Piper, we've worried about you ever since that incident when you were younger."

"Mom, that was almost five years ago!" Piper screamed.

"Hey! Can you try not to yell, please? A.J. is taking a nap," Prue said.

"I'm sorry Prue. It's just that all of you still treat me like a child. I'm going to my room." Piper, still holding Jess, grabbed Leo's hand, who was still holding Mel, and went up the stairs.

Just as they were out of sight, the phone rang. Prue answered it. "Hel- . . . Phoebe, calm down . . . Yeah, Piper's here . . . What? No, we haven't seen or heard from him . . . We'll be right there." Prue hung up the phone and turned to her family.

"What's wrong, Prue?" Patty asked.

"We have to go to Phoebe. Drake isn't home yet."

"What? He should've been home before Piper got home," Andy said. "I'll go to the police station and ask Darryl if he's heard anything."

"I'll go get A.J. and Piper," Prue said. She ran up the stairs and went into her son's room. With A.J. in her arms, she went to Piper's room next.

"Piper," she said. "Come on. We have to go."

"Where are we going?" Piper asked as she came out of her room.

"Andy's going to the police station and we're going to Phoebe's."

"What? Why, what's going on?" Leo and the twins were now in the doorway with Piper.

"Drake isn't home yet."

"What?" Piper said, shocked.

"How far from school do they live?" Leo asked Piper.

"5 maybe 10 minutes," she told him.

"Prue, is Andy still here?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said and paused. "Leo? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hi Prue. I'm gonna go with Andy." He kissed Piper on the cheek and ran down the stairs, hoping he could catch Andy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Patty, Victor, Prue, Piper, and Paige are all sitting around a very pregnant Phoebe trying to comfort her.

"Phoebe, it'll be ok," Prue tried to assure her sister.

"How do you know that, Prue?" Phoebe said through tears. "You've been here for over an hour, and there still isn't any news!"

"Calm down. You'll upset your baby," Patty said.

"I can't help it, Mom. Drake is missing, and has been for a couple of hours now. You'd think Andy would've found something out by now."

Just then, Andy came in, followed by Leo wearing his hat and sunglasses again. Andy went right over to Phoebe and wrapped her in a comforting hug. Piper went over to Leo and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Phoebe," Andy said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was an accident. He must've gone to the store, and on his way home, a couple of cars ran red light, and went right into him."

Phoebe had abandoned Andy's arms and was now in the comfort of her parent's arms.

After about 10 minutes of Phoebe crying on the sofa, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Piper, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How bad did it hurt when you found out Leo was leaving?"

"Not as much as you're hurting, Phoebe. But I'm over that now," she smiled and looked up at Leo.

"How can you be over that?" Phoebe asked. "He's the father of your children and you haven't seen him in over four years!"

"Calm down Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. "I'm over it because I know exactly where he is and how he feels!"

"How can you? He's someplace in - " Phoebe started, but was interrupted.

"He's in San Francisco," Piper said. "Jess! Mel!" she called. The two girls ran to their mother. "Do you know where your daddy is?"

The girls nodded and pointed at Leo. "He's right there, Mommy," Jess said. "Didn't you see him?"

Leo picked up Jess and she took his hat. "Hey," he said. "That's my hat."

"Mommy always tells me and Mel to share, Daddy."

"Leo?" Victor asked.

"Hi, Mr. Bennett."

"So, you're Leo Wyatt," Patty said. She looked at Piper. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, Piper. You should've told us it was Leo."

"But I didn't want to, Mom," Piper said.

"Hello!" Phoebe said, waving her hands in the air. "Pregnant girl who just lost her boyfriend! In need of some comforting."

"Sorry, Phoebe," they all said.

"The two people that ran the red light are being charged," Andy said. "You can go to the hearings if you want."

"That all depends on when they are."

"Well, the first one is in a couple of weeks, I think," Andy said.

"Ok, good. That's plenty of time," Phoebe said.

"For what?" Paige asked.

"For me to get out of the hospital."

"But you're . . .Oh! You're having your baby now, aren't you, Phoebe?" Prue said, standing up.

Phoebe nodded. Everyone in the room that was sitting before was now standing. Piper, Leo, and Andy were each holding a child.

Victor and Patty helped Phoebe out to a car, followed by the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the entire family was all gathered in a hospital room while Phoebe gazed down at her daughter.

"What's her name, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Well," Phoebe started, "Drake really wanted her name to be Savannah. So, I guess her name is Savannah Grace Halliwell."

"That's a great name, honey," Patty said.

"Phoebe, when you get out of her, you're moving back into the manor," Prue ordered.

"Is there room?"

"Sure there is. How would you like to have the attic for you and Savannah?"

"Really? I actually really like that. Thanks, guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That's it for that chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: I couldn't make you wait. Here is the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The entire family was sitting in the living room at the manor. They were all wearing black.

"How are you, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"I'll be ok."

"Why don't you and Savannah go up to your room?" Patty suggested. "You should try to sleep."

Phoebe nodded, reluctantly stood up with her baby daughter in her arms, and went up the stairs.

"I think we should all try to get some rest," Victor said. "We've had a busy week."

"I agree, Dad," Piper said. "The kids are all asleep."

Piper and Leo carried the twins upstairs, Patty and Victor headed to the basement, Prue and Andy headed up the stairs with A.J., and Paige laid down on the sofa.

The phone rang and Andy answered it on his way by. "Hello? . . . I'm on my way over, Darryl."

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"I've gotta go to the police station. Darryl has to show me something or tell me something, or something, I don't know. I'll try not to be too long."

"Ok." They kissed and Andy left. Prue carried A.J. to his room and put him in his bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was lying in Leo's arms on her bed, just relaxing. "You know what, Leo?" she asked him.

"What?"

"I have no idea what I would do if I lost you again. I can't even imagine what the girls would be like now that they know who you are."

"Well, hopefully we'll never have to experience it." He leaned over and kissed her, sweetly at first, but it grew more passionate with each passing moment. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," she said. "But when I looked at the girls, it was worse. They have your eyes, I was reminded of you whenever I saw them."

They began kissing again, extremely passionate now, and taking off each other's clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

At the police station, Andy was sitting at a desk with Darryl, drinking coffee.

"So, one driver was drunk that early?" Andy asked, trying to get the story straight.

Darryl nodded. "And the breaks of the other car weren't working." He paused. "At the moment, both driver's are in custody."

"Well, let the one with the bad breaks out. I'll get their information, and then take them home."

"We can't do that. They had drugs hidden in the trunk."

"So how do you know they weren't stoned when they killed Drake?"

"We don't. We're waiting for the test results to come back."

"Ok. I'm going home."

"Ok. Take it easy, man." Andy walked out of the police station as Darryl watched.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Andy got home, everyone but the kids, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting in the living room. He noticed someone new, someone that he didn't recognize.

"Andy," Prue said, "this is Cole Turner. He's helping with case."

"Hi," Cole said. "I was a friend of Drake's. As soon as I became a lawyer, he said that if he, or anyone he was close to, needed a lawyer for anything, he would get me."

"Well thank-you," Victor said. "I don't know how we'd get through this if he wasn't friends with a lawyer."

"I'll try my hardest to help you all," Cole said.

Andy was now sitting with Prue. Phoebe came down the stairs with Savannah in her arms. "I'm going for a - " she paused when she saw Cole.

"A what, Phoebe?" Piper asked. Phoebe didn't answer; she just looked at Cole and he looked at her. "Phoebe?" Piper asked again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going for a walk."

"Well, make sure Savannah is protected from the wind and the sun," Patty said. "I don't want anything to happen to any of my grandchildren."

"Ok, Mom. I'll be back in a little while." Phoebe left the room to get Savannah wrapped up, and then went out the front door for a walk.

"So," Andy said after a moment. "Back to Drake."

"Right," Cole said. "Well, today I mostly just came by to talk to you. You know, introduce myself, and let you know when the court dates are. And I've given you all of the information you need." He paused. "I think I should probably get going now."

"Ok," Prue said. "I'll see you to the door."

"That's ok. You can stay there. I'll see most of you next week at the court house."

"Yep," Leo said.

"Bye," everyone said.

Cole left and everyone relaxed.

After a little while of silence, Piper said, "Mom or Prue, do you think you could watch the girls for me tonight?"

"You know I'd love to, Piper," Patty said. "Why? What's going on?"

"I'm taking her to a club," Leo said.

"Oh, well have fun," Patty said.

"Uh, Mom?" Prue said.

"Yes Prue?"

"Could you watch A.J. tonight, too?"

"Oh course I can. What are you doing?"

"Same thing," Andy said.

"Just like when you were in high school," Victor said. "The first time the four of you didn't do something together was because not all of you lived in San Fernando."

"Yeah, well," Andy began, "Leo and I have been friends since we were kids, even if he did move away." He paused. "And Prue and Piper are, of course, sisters."

"Well," Patty said, "I will be happy to watch the children."

"Thanks, Mom," Prue and Piper said.

"Have fun," Victor told the two couples.

Prue, Andy, Piper, and Leo all headed upstairs to get ready to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Piper and Leo are sitting at a table, taking a break from partying, drinking their cokes.

"Piper?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?"

"How has it been?"

"What?"

"Raising the girls alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had my parents, my sisters, and Andy."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. It's been ok. They asked me about their father quite a bit, so I told them."

"Well, I don't want you to have to continue raising them alone, and I don't want anyone to think that either of us will leave."

"Leo, what are you saying?"

He looked at her. "I want to get married, so, uh, will you marry me, Piper Anne Halliwell?"

"Of course I will, Leo!"

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yes." They got out of their seats, wrapped their arms around each other, and passionately kissed.

"Let's get back out there to the dance floor," Piper said.

"Two things first," he said.

"And what would those be?"

"I love you, and," he pulled a little box out from his pocket, "I hope you like it."

She opened the little box and gazed upon a perfect engagement ring. "Leo, it's, it's beautiful!"

"It's nothing compared to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Piper and Leo walked into the manor, hand in hand. They went into the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Piper was lying in Leo's arm and looked up at him. "Leo," she said, quietly.

"Yeah, Piper?"

"I had a great time tonight."

He smiled down at her. "Me, too," he said. "I love you, Piper."

"I love you, too, Leo." They kissed softly but lovingly. "Let's go upstairs," she said.

They stood up and turned off the TV. They quickly but quietly rushed up the stairs, Piper leading Leo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast when Prue and Andy walked in.

"Hey, Piper," they said.

"Hey guys," she replied. "Coffee's ready, breakfast will be a few more minutes."

"Ok." They sat down next to each other at the table after they each grabbed a cup of coffee.

Patty and Victor then walked in and sat down, followed by Paige. A few moments later, Phoebe walked in carrying baby Savannah.

"Morning everyone," Phoebe said with a yawn.

"Aww, the good ol' days," Prue said.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked as she plopped herself down in a chair.

"Just waking up every couple of hours to tend to a screaming baby," Prue said.

"You wanna take over?"

"No, I'll be ok."

"Where's Leo?" Andy asked.

"He's still sleeping. We had a long night," Piper said.

"I bet you did," Paige said with a smirk. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? They went to a dance club. People lose track of time at clubs!"

"So, Piper," Phoebe began, changing the subject. "What's that on your finger?"

"Uh," she paused. Leo walked in the kitchen with two little girls clutching his hands.

"It's a ring, Phoebe. What does it look like?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"It looks pretty fancy to be just a ring," Paige said.

"Paige, be quiet," Patty said.

"It's ok, Mom," Piper said. "It isn't _just_ a ring." She paused. "Last night, Leo and I got engaged."

"That's great!" Prue and Andy said.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Victor asked. "He's been gone for about five years. He didn't even come down when you told him he had daughters!"

"Sir," Leo said. "I just found out they were mine the day Drake died!"

"Piper said she contacted you just after she found out," Patty calmly said.

"But I didn't tell him anything until, like he said, the day Drake died," Piper said. "And yes, Dad, I'm sure it's a good idea to marry Leo. I love him, he loves me, and we have two terrific daughters."

Victor nodded and pulled Piper into a hug. "So," he said, "when's the big day?"

Piper smiled and looked around the room to see everyone was smiling, especially Leo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Yay! Piper and Leo are engaged! Please review and check out Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: I couldn't make you wait. Here is the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The trial for Drake's accident was over. Both drivers were charged. Savannah was now six months old, and was getting quite a bit of attention from Phoebe's new boyfriend, Cole.

Prue, Piper, Patty, and Paige were sitting in the dining room going through wedding details, occasionally peeking in the living room at Phoebe and Cole, who were playing with Savannah on the floor.

"Wow," Piper said, turning back to the different books on the table. "Cole has really been good for Phoebe."

"How do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Well, look at them. You'd never know the guy she loved died less than a year ago," Piper informed.

"I agree, Piper," Patty said. "Cole is great for them."

"So," Prue began to change the subject. "What do you think about deep pink for bridesmaids dresses?"

"That sounds nice," she said after a moment of thought. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What are Jess and Mel going to wear?" Prue asked.

"Well, they'll be wearing pink and purple dresses that will be very similar to the style of mine."

"That sounds so adorable," Paige said. "What colour will your dress be?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe an extremely light blue or something else extremely light, but not white."

"That sounds beautiful, Piper," Patty said.

"Have you picked a date?" Prue asked.

"Yep," Piper said and nodded. "May 19."

"That's, like, a month away," Paige said.

"It's actually just over a month," Piper said. "The people making the dresses said it's plenty of time. But, we're all going to get measured for our dresses today."

"Today?" Paige asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, Paige. They have different designs on display for us to pick. And the guys are supposed to be getting measured for their tuxes when we go for our dresses."

"I can't wait to see A.J. in a little tux," Prue said.

"Phoebe, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper called.

Phoebe came in with a smile on her face. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Is deep pink ok for the colour of the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Sure, whatever, Piper. It's your wedding," Phoebe said.

"Ok. Are you going to bring Savannah with us when we go check out the dress shop today?" Piper questioned.

"Of course. I have to pick out her dress. And Cole's going with the guys to check out the tuxes."

"Ok. Thanks Phoebe. That's all."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, when they were done at the various shops they had to go to, Piper, Leo, and the twins were sitting in the living room watching _Spider-Man 2_. Well, the twins fell asleep on the floor, and Piper and Leo were sitting on the sofa watching it. They were planning on watching all of the Spider-Man movies.

When the movie was done, Piper and Leo took the twins up to bed, and then decided they would also head to bed.

When Piper walked in their room, Leo was waiting for her with an envelope. "Piper, when I was waiting for you today, I went and got these." He handed her the envelope.

"What is it?" she asked as she started opening the envelope.

"Well, Good Charlotte will be in the area soon, so I figured we could go visit." He smiled as he saw her face light up.

"That's so great, Leo!" She took another look in the envelope. "Backstage passes again, too?"

"Yep."

"Leo, this is the best thing ever! When is it?"

"Two week," he said.

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. "You are the best guy in the entire world! I can't wait to be married to you."

"I can't wait, either." They started kissing again and Leo pulled her down onto the bed. There was a soft knock on the door and they both looked toward it.

Piper got up and opened the door. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," the little girl said while rubbing her eye with her little hand.

Piper picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "What was your dream about?"

"Daddy was Spider-Man," she began, but was interrupted by Leo.

"That doesn't sound bad to me, Jessie," he said.

"Yeah, but then Grandpa was The Goblin and tried to kill you!"

"Oh, Jess, Grandpa would never try to kill any of us. He loves us too much," Piper said.

"And I'm pretty sure he's not the Goblin or any of the bad guys Spider-Man has to fight," Leo said.

"And Daddy's not Spider-Man, either, honey," Piper said.

"But I wish I was," Leo said.

"Well, we can't have everything. Are you ok now, Jess?" Piper asked, and Jess nodded. "Ok. Do you want me to take you back to bed?"

Jess shook her head. "No, I can do it."

"Ok. Good night, baby," Piper said.

"Night, Jessie," Leo said.

"Good night Mommy and Daddy," Jess said and walked to her room.

"That's strange," Piper said as she closed the door.

"What is, Piper?"

"Jess never has bad dreams. Neither of the girls does."

"Jess has been coming to me almost every night to tell me about a bad dream. And Mel has come quite a bit, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's leave it for now. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Ok. I love you, Leo."

"I love you, too, Piper." They got into bed and turned out the lights.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please review and keep and eye open for Chapter 5. It will be a while because I won't have access to the internet for some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: Thank-you to my reviewers. **

**Just to remind anyone reading this, the _Too Young_ series has no magic.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Piper and Leo are getting ready for the concert. Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Cole are also going. Patty and Victor are staying over at the manor to watch the kids. Paige, on the other hand, is staying with a friend in San Fernando.

"Piper, come on!" Phoebe called upstairs.

"I'm coming!" Piper then quickly came down the stairs, followed by Jess and Mel.

"Mommy, don't go," Jess said.

"Honey, Mommy and Daddy are just going out for a little bit," Piper said as she turned around and knelt to her daughters' level.

"Daddy's going, too?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. You two and your cousins are going to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa," Piper said.

Leo came over to them to say bye to the twins. "Jessie, Mel, Mommy and Daddy will be back by tomorrow."

"Guys, we have to go," Phoebe said.

Piper turned to her sister, then back to her daughters. "You two be good for Grandma and Grandpa."

"Bye girls," Leo said. The six of them went out to Andy's suburban. Jess and Mel ran to the window and watched as the SUV drove down the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When the concert was done, and they were done backstage, the six of them got back into the suburban and went to the hotel. They had reserved three rooms, one per couple.

"'Night everyone," Piper said as they all went into their rooms.

As soon as she got in her room, Piper walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked her.

"I'm calling home to see how the girls are," she answered.

Leo walked over to her and hung up the phone. "They're ok. I'm sure they are. Your parents, niece, and nephew are with them."

"I know. It's just that ever since they were born, I've been in the same house as them at night."

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Piper, they'll be ok. It's just one night. Besides, we'll be home just after they wake up."

"Ok."

"They're probably sleeping now anyway."

"You're right. I love you, Leo."

"I love you, too, Piper." He kissed her lips gently, but lovingly. "Let's get some sleep." They quickly kissed again and got ready for bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the three couples quietly walked in the manor.

They heard footsteps running through the hall upstairs, and then coming down.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They all heard. They looked to the top of the staircase and saw Jess and Mel, and in between them was A.J., holding their hands so he wouldn't fall.

"Hey girls," Leo said. "We told you we'd be back."

Prue went over to the three kids and picked up her son. Patty and Victor were coming down the stairs now, Patty carrying Savannah.

Phoebe through down the bag she was carrying and ran to her baby daughter.

Piper and they guys just stood where they were. Piper and Leo knelt down when Jess and Mel got closer to them. The girls threw their arms around their parents.

"We missed you," Jess said.

"We missed you, too," Leo said.

"Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?" Piper asked.

"The girls nodded. "They showed us pictures of you when you were a little girl, Mommy," Mel said.

"And Aunt Prue, Phoebe, and Paige," Jess said. "Grandma said that we look like you when you were younger, Mommy."

"Really?" Piper said.

"Yeah," Mel said.

"They're right, Piper," Prue said. "They very close to what you used to."

"Well, that's interesting, girls," Piper said. "What else did you do?"

_"Bark, bark,"_ the all heard.

"Grandma and Grandpa bought us a puppy!" Jess and Mel exclaimed.

"What?" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all said.

"It's just a little thing," Victor said. "I took Jess, Mel, and A.J. out for ice cream last night and they saw her in the pet shop window."

"Dad, of course the puppy is small," Prue said. "_IT'S A PUPPY!_"

"But she won't be very big," Victor said. "She's a beagle."

"A beagle, eh," Leo said. "I used to have a beagle. My parents still have him in Canada. My Dad goes hunting with him."

"Well," Piper said. "It looks like we'll be keeping her for the kids and Leo. What's her name and where is she?"

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"She's in the backyard," Patty said.

"Her name is Lady," Mel said.

"Well girls, why don't you go get her?" Leo suggested. The girls ran off to the backyard to get the puppy.

"Were the kids any trouble for you?" Phoebe asked.

"None at all," Patty said. "They are always angels."

Just then, the twins came back in holding a small brown, black, and white puppy. "Look Mommy and Daddy!" Jess said. "This is Lady!"

Leo took the small puppy from the girls and Victor said, "She was the smallest one."

"She's adorable, Dad," Piper said. All of the adults then crowded around Piper and Leo to look at the puppy.

They were all startled when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Piper said. She left the group that was passing the puppy around.

"How old is she, Dad?" Phoebe asked.

"The girl at the pet shop said she was about 10 weeks."

"Really? By looking at the size of her, I'd say she's only about 6 weeks," Leo said.

"Yeah. No one was buying her because she's so small," Victor said.

"Poor little girl," Prue said.

Piper came back in the room. "Mom, Dad," she started, "that was the San Fernando Hospital. You need to go. Something's wrong with Paige."

"What?" Patty said. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"I don't know, Mom. They wouldn't tell me."

"Ok. Call Sam and tell him we'll pick him up on the way."

"Ok. Call us as soon as you find out what's wrong," Piper said.

"We will."

-------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Victor called them to tell them what happened. When Piper got off the phone, she turned to the rest of her family.

"Apparently," she began, "Paige and her friends were having a party and it got a little out of hand."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, a guy got pretty drunk and dragged her somewhere. She was resisting but he didn't have too much trouble. Anyways, he beat her and tried to rape her. He didn't stop until her friends came."

"Is she ok?" Prue asked.

"Her wrist, nose, and a couple of ribs are broken, and she's got a black eye. I think I might go talk to her and stay out there for a bit," Piper said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Leo said.

"Who found her?" Andy asked.

"Um, I think Dad said Kyle, Glen, and Matt."

"Where was she staying?" Cole asked.

"Um, I think Dad said she was staying at Matt's. Paige's friend Mandy is his sister."

"Well," Andy said. "Piper, if you want to get ready, I'll take you out there. I want to talk to her friends."

"Ok." Piper headed up to her room to pack and Andy called the police station to say he'll be away for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, there's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, and hopefully you won't have to wait too long for Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Piper returned home after a week-and-a-half. She had a few days left before the wedding and everyone was getting excited.

"Mommy, I want to wear my dress," Mel said.

"Not yet, Mel. You can't wear it for a couple of days," Piper said.

"Ok," Mel sighed. "When will Daddy and Jess get home?"

"I don't know. They should be home soon."

"Where did they go?"

"They went to the airport to pick up Daddy's family. You get meet your other Grandma and Grandpa."

"I have another Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yep. They used to live in San Fernando, then they moved to Canada."

"We're home!" Leo called from the front door.

"Come on, Mel," Piper said as she picked up her daughter and headed towards the front door.

"Piper!" Leo's Mom said. "It's so nice to see you again. And who is this sweet little girl?"

"It's nice to see you again, too. This is Melinda, my other little girl."

"Your _other_ little girl?" Mrs. Wyatt asked.

"Yes. Didn't Leo tell you?"

"Tell us what, exactly?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

Piper gave Leo a stern look. "Well, when I came up and visited you with Andy and Prue back in high school, I was about 4 months pregnant. Jess and Mel are my twin daughters. They're Leo's daughters, too."

"You mean soon-to-be-step-daughters, right?" Mrs. Wyatt asked.

"No, Mom. Biological," Leo said.

Mr. Wyatt looked at Leo and Piper. "Why didn't we know?" he asked.

"Dad, I just found out when I started school this year."

"You still should have told us," Mrs. Wyatt said.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Leo said. "Things have been really crazy around here."

"They really have," Piper put in.

"Well," Mr. Wyatt said, "can I see my Grand-daughters?"

"Of course!" Piper and Leo said.

Mr. Wyatt picked up Jess, and then Piper passed Mel to him. "Now, what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Jessica Hope Halliwell," Jess said.

"And I'm Melinda Penelope Halliwell," Mel said.

"Mel is named after my ancestor and my Grams, and Jess's names I really liked, so I chose them," Piper said.

"Well, Jess," Mr. Wyatt said, "did you know that Grandma and I live in a town called Hope?"

"Really?" Jess asked.

"Yep. It's a small town in British Columbia, Canada."

"Where's that?" Mel asked.

"It's up North of Washington," Mr. Wyatt said.

"Um, Mr. Wyatt, they don't know where places are yet. They're not quite 5," Piper said.

"Please, Piper, call me Chris. When will they be 5?"

"Their birthday is July 14," Piper said.

"Why don't the four of you come up to our place for their birthday?" Mrs. Wyatt.

"Can we Mommy?" Jess asked.

"We'll have to see," Piper told her daughter.

"Can we go get Lady?" Mel asked.

"Sure," Leo said.

Chris put the girls down and they ran towards the backyard. "So Piper," Chris started, "where are your parents these days?"

"They're in San Fernando at my Dad's ranch. My parents got back together about 5 years ago. And my youngest sister Paige is living with them," Piper said.

"What about Andy and Prue?" Mrs. Wyatt asked.

"They live here," Piper said.

"Aunt Piper!" everyone heard from the living room. They followed Piper with their eyes as she went into the living room.

She came back with a little boy with brown hair in her arms. "Sorry. A.J. was asleep on the sofa and got scared when I wasn't there when he woke up," Piper said.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" A.J. asked.

"They went out for a little bit," Piper said.

Just then, the front door opened and Prue and Andy walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt! It's great to see you!" Andy exclaimed.

"Andy, please. Call us Chris and Caroline," Chris said. "Andy it's great to see you, too."

"Mommy!" A.J. said, reaching towards Prue.

Prue took him from Piper, and Andy said, "I see you've already met A.J."

"Yeah," Caroline said. "He's adorable. What does A.J. stand for?"

"Either Andrew Joel or Andrew Jr. His name _is_ Andrew Joel, but either one is ok," Andy said.

"_Bark, bark_," everyone heard. They looked towards the kitchen just in time to see a beagle running towards them.

Leo bent down and picked up the puppy before she got to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Lady. Piper's Dad got her for the 4 kids."

"4?" Caroline asked.

Mel and Jess had gotten back as Leo was introducing the dog, and Jess said, "Yeah. Me, Mel, A.J., and Savannah."

"Who's Savannah?" Chris asked.

"That would be Phoebe's daughter. I actually need to go check on her. I'll be right back."

Before Piper could leave, the front door opened and Cole, who was carrying Phoebe, came in. "Oh, hi everyone," Phoebe said. Cole set her down. "Well, since everyone's here, um, Cole and I have some news."

"What is it, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Um, well, Cole and I, uh," Phoebe started.

"Is that what I think it is!" Piper screamed, pointing at Phoebe's hand.

"That depends, Piper," Phoebe said. "What do you think it is?"

"Did you two get engaged?" Prue asked.

"No," Phoebe said and everyone sighed with relief. "We got married."

Everyone's mouths fell open in shock. "Phoebe! How could you do that?" Piper asked. Tears started to fall down her face and she ran up to her room.

"Mommy!" Mel and Jess yelled and started to go after her.

"Girls stay here," Leo said and ran up the stairs, two at a time.

"What did I do?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, you got married today and Piper's wedding is in a few days!" Prue said.

"But Prue," Caroline began, "Savannah's parents should be married."

"Cole isn't Savannah's father," Phoebe said. "Savannah's father died just before she was born."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Up in Piper and Leo's room, Piper is crying on her bed when there is a soft knock on the door and Leo walked in.

"Are you ok, honey?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy," she said through tears.

"What was that about downstairs?"

"Leo, she knew our wedding is in a few days! Why did she have to get married today?"

There was another soft knock at the door. "Come in," Leo said.

Phoebe slowly opened the door. "Piper, I'm really sorry," she said. "I wasn't thinking. It all happened really quickly. Cole had to go talk to one of his bosses and then we just kind of got married before we left. Neither of us really knew what was going on. It was spur of the moment."

"It's ok, Phoebe. There's nothing that can be done now. Congratulations," Piper said.

"Thank-you, Piper. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too. But I'm still mad at you!"

"That's ok. I have to go get my daughter now."

"Are you sure it's ok, Piper?" Leo asked her after Phoebe left the room.

"Do I have any choice?"

"No, not really." They both smiled and chuckled. "Come on, Piper. Let's downstairs." They got up and headed back downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 6 after a long wait. I hope you liked it. Please review. It's not too hard. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank-you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was very hectic at the old ranch. Everyone was there because in a few short hours, Leo and Piper were getting married.

Piper was sitting in her room having Patty do her hair when Jess and Mel ran in, wearing their pink and purple dresses.

"Mommy, Mel and me were wondering if our last names are going to be different tonight," Jess said.

"I don't know, sweetie," Piper said. "What do you want you last name to be? Halliwell or Wyatt?"

The girls shrugged. "What will you name be, Mommy?" Mel asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it," Piper said.

"Piper," Patty began, "each time I got married, I kept Halliwell. My mother did, as well. Mother loved my Dad very much and kept his last name. I'm letting it be your decision, where I had _no_ decision at all. Mother made me keep Halliwell. . ."

"Mom, I don't need the entire story. I think I'll keep the tradition," Piper said.

"Are you sure?" Patty asked. "You don't have too. Prue didn't."

"I know, Mom. I want to, though."

Patty gave Piper a hug and said, "Thank you, Piper. That means so much to me."

"I know. And besides, I like being a Halliwell too much. I know I always would be by blood and spirit, but I like having that name."

"So, the girls' last name will be, what?" Patty asked.

"I think we can decide that later," Piper said.

* * *

After the ceremony, that was interupted by Sam, everyone gathered around the deck, chatting and congratulating the new family. Piper and Leo were standing together, each of them holding one of their daughters. 

"Hey, congratulations," someone said.

"Thanks," Piper said. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" he asked.

"No, should we?" Leo asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, Leo, but she should. After all, I fed her."

Leo handed Jess to Piper, then punched the guy in the face. Jess and Mel started crying and everyone turned to see what the commotion was.

"Get out of here," Leo snarled.

"Why should I?" the guy asked.

"What's going on over here?" Andy asked as he made his way through the crowd.

"This guy is a lunatic!" the guy said. "I compliment the bride, and he slugs me!"

"What? You did not compliment her," Leo said.

"Ok, well sorry guys, but you have to be taken to the police station," Andy said.

"Good," the guy said. "I want to press charges."

"What? That's crazy!" Leo exclaimed.

"Guys, shut up!" Andy yelled. Andy and Darryl, who was one of the guests at the wedding, took Leo and the other guy to the San Fernando Valley police department in seperate vehicles.

"Girls, go find one of your Aunts or Grandmas, I'm going with you Uncle Andy and Daddy," Piper said.

* * *

At the police station, Leo and the guy are still arguing. They have been put in seperate cells so they can't physically fight. 

Andy then walked in so he could see both of them and talk to them. "Ok guys, since I'm not from this department, I can't really be a part of this, but I've talked to the local guys and they're letting me deal with it at the moment."

"Andy, come on! You know me. You know I wouldn't do anything to anyone unless they deserved it," Leo said.

"I know, Leo," Andy said. "But that doesn't matter."

"Andy," Darryl said as he headed toward the three men. "Piper said she wanted to come in."

Andy nodded and waved her over from the end of the hall. She went to the man who she didn't know.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"Oh, Piper. I feel hurt that you don't remember me," he said. He reached his hand through the bars and grabbed her ass. He pulled her closer and kissed her as hard as he could through the bars.

Piper tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

Andy and Darryl helped her. Andy pulled Piper away while Darryl pushed the guy to the ground.

"Andy, let me out of here," Leo said.

"I can't, Leo. But I can let Piper in with you," Andy said. He unlocked Leo's cell door and let Piper in to be in the arms of her husband.

Piper was crying because of what had just happened.

"Darryl, keep an eye on them. I'll be right back," Andy said. He left for a few minutes, and when he returned he had a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that, Andy?" Piper asked.

"Well, Piper," he said. "It's information on our new friend. Or should I say old friend that was _never_ a friend."

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Piper, it's Dan," Andy said slowly.

"Dan? Dan _Gordon_?"

Andy nodded. "He was in military school until last year."

"And when I found out you were getting married," Dan said, "I had to come back and see you."

"But, you hated me," she said.

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't hate the time I f---ed you. And you have to admit I was the best sex you ever had."

"Shut-up, Gordon," Darryl said.

Piper was starting to cry again. "How could I say that when you _raped_ me?"

"You're not the only one," Dan whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," Dan said.

"Look, I have your record right here. Anything you say I already know about," Andy snapped.

"Andy, is it too late to charge Dan with rape from. . ." Piper started to aske but was interrupted by Andy.

"Piper, it's never too late. Do you want me to take you to an officer from this station?"

"Sure."

* * *

Later that night, Piper, Leo, Andy, and Darryl left the police station. Dan had to stay for a couple of days because of the amount of rape charges he had against him. 

"Andy," Piper said. "Thanks."

"For what?" Andy asked.

"For helping us."

"That's ok. You guys are family."

"Did Paige ever tell you who abused her?" Piper asked.

"She didn't know who he was."

"Oh, ok."

"Come on, let's get to your party."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh. Dan's back. But at least Piper and Leo are finally married! Hopefully you all like what I did in that chapter. Who do you think is Paige's abuser? Please review and keep an eye out for chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N: Sorry for the wait, even though it wasn't as long as the last wait was. Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mommy, can Lady come with us?" Mel asked.

"No, honey. She'll be ok here," Piper said. "We'll only be gone for a few days."

"Can you," Mel started to ask, but stopped when the phone rang.

"Just a minute honey. Ask me after I get the phone," Piper said and walked out to answer the phone.

Mel plopped down on the floor and started playing with some of her toys while she waited for everyone.

Leo had taken Jess to the doctor because she wasn't feeling well and then to the store to get suitcases for all of them.

Piper came back in very quiet. She picked Mel up and sat down with her in her lap.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked.

Piper didn't reply. She stood up when she heard car doors close. Still holding Mel, she walked outside. She set Mel down beside Jess and gave Leo a tight hug.

"Piper, what is it?" he asked.

"Leo, your Mom just called. It's ... "

" ... Dad."

Piper nodded. "Leo, he's gone."

"Where did Grandpa go?" Jess asked.

"Girls, go inside," Piper sternly said.

When the girls started to head in, Prue pulled up in her car. She quickly and excitedly got out of the car. She stopped when she saw how unhappy Piper and Leo were. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leo's Dad passed away this morning," Piper said.

"Oh, no. Are you ok, Leo?" Prue asked.

"We were kind of expecting it to happen some day soon. We had to move up there because he was sick. The doctor was hoping moving to Canada would help. And it did. I'm just glad the girls got to meet him, and vice versa."

"Let's go inside and tell the others," Piper said, and they all went.

* * *

After they told the bad news, Prue perked up and said, "Ok, who wants to hear the good news?" 

"What is it, baby?" Andy asked.

"Exactly," she said, which confused everyone. "I'm going to have another baby!"

"What?" Andy asked, shocked.

"I'm pregnant! My doctor called me at work and told me. That's why I came home."

"Well, we're going to have to celebrate later. We all have to go pack for Canada. For a funeral.

* * *

Prue and Andy went up in Andy's SUV so they could leave earlier if they wanted. 

Leo, Piper, and the twins went up in Piper's Jeep. They were planning on staying for a couple of weeks.

When they all got to Leo's parent's ranch, Caroline met them outside. Leo gave her a big hug and could tell she didn't want to let go.

"Here, Mom," he said. "Why don't you take Jess and show Prue and Piper where they're staying."

Caroline nodded and picked up Jess. Prue and Piper were carrying the other two kids and followed Caroline into the house.

"Andy, I think we should try to convince my Mom to move back down closer to us. Maybe talk to your parents about Mom moving in with them."

"Yeah. My parents are going to call when they get closer, to get directions to the ranch."

"Thanks, man."

"Hey, no problem "

Andy and Leo grabbed the rest of the bags from their cars and went into the house.

The living room had a banner and balloons in the corner. The banner said "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESSICA & MELINDA!_" The girls were sitting at the table waiting for their father and uncle.

"Hurry up!" Jess said. "Grandma said we couldn't open our presents until you were in here!"

"Ok, well, we're here now," Leo said. "Go ahead."

They opened the presents and found a Care bear each, some old pictures in photo albums, some Winnie-the-Pooh movies, and a stuffed horse.

"Grandma, what are these pictures?" Mel asked.

"Well, you each got the same pictures. So we'll go through them. The first one is your Grandpa and I when we got married. Your Uncle Andy's parents were there."

"What's the next one?" Jess asked.

"It's you Daddy when he was a baby. The next few are just a few from when your Daddy was growing up."

"Who's that?" Jess asked pointing to a girl in one of the pictures.

The girl was about 8 and Leo was about 10. Leo looked at the picture and covered his mouth.

"Mom, where did you get that picture?"

"I've had it hidden in my room. Do you remember it?"

"Yeah. Andy, do you remember this?"

Andy looked at the picture. "Isn't that Alicia?" he asked.

Caroline and Leo nodded.

"Who's Alicia?" Piper asked.

"My little sister," Leo said. "She died just after this picture was taken."

"How did she die?" Prue asked.

"She was sick. We were lucky to have her for 8 years," Leo said, getting tears in his eyes. "Next picture, Mom."

"Ok. Girls, that's your Uncle Andy with your Dad in these pictures. Oh, here's one of your Mommy and Daddy no too long after they met. And here's one when your Mommy came up here on Spring break."

"And you girls were here, too," Piper said. "I was pregnant with you when this picture was taken."

"The next picture is your Daddy's graduation picture." Caroline skipped ahead a few pictures to the last one. "This one you girls should know."

"Yeah. It's Mommy and Daddy's wedding," Mel said.

"Everyone's in the picture," Jess said. "Mommy and Daddy, me and Mel, Grandma and Grandpa Wyatt, Grandpa Bennett and Grandma Halliwell, Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy, A.J., Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole, Savannah, and Aunt Paige."

"Lady's there, too!" Mel exclaimed.

"Wow, Mom," Leo said. "These are great presents."

"Thanks, honey. Your Dad got the toys and movies. I did the photo albums."

"It looks like it took a lot of work putting them together," Piper said.

"Oh, I didn't mind. I hope you all can help them update their books when they need to."

"Of course we will," Piper and Leo said.

"Thank you Grandma," Mel and Jess said as they hugged Caroline.

* * *

The next morning was Christopher Wyatt's funeral. Leo, Piper, Caroline, and the twins went in the Jeep and Andy, Prue and A.J. went in Andy's SUV. It was a fairly small service because not very many people could make it. Andy's family was there, and a few more people from California, but not too many. 

After the service, Andy had his parents talk to Caroline to get her to move back to California.

It didn't take much persuasion. She was happy to have the offer. There were too many memories from the past not quite six years.

"Caroline, we have to head home now," Andy's Mom said.

"Ok, Emily. I'll have one of the boys take me to your place when I'm done up here," Caroline said.

"That sounds great. Steve and I will get your room ready and some stall's ready in the barn for your horses."

"What about my dogs?"

"We'll find somewhere for them."

"Ok. Thanks again. Have a safe trip."

Piper, Leo, Prue, and Andy came and talked to Caroline now.

"How are we going to do this?" Caroline asked.

"Well," Leo began," Piper and Prue are going to take the kids and some more stuff down in my car with the dogs and a couple of horses. Andy is going to take as much as we can fit in his truck with us and the other two horses."

"What about what we can't get? And the ranch?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to fly back up here, get a U-Haul truck, pack everything and stay here until I can sell the ranch. I"ll just have to make sure I'm home in plenty of time before school starts back up.

"We have to get the girls ready for school, too, Leo. They start elementary school in the fall," Piper said.

The girls came in then and Jess asked, "Can we see pictures from when you were in school, Mommy?"

"Sure, baby. When we get home, we'll all sit and go through our old pictures. We'll invite Grandma Halliwell, Grandpa Bennett and Auntie Paige over, too. We'll have pictures from me, Daddy, and your Aunts and Uncles. Maybe even your Grandparents.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, and sorry if you liked Leo's Dad. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The Canadian ranch sold within a couple of weeks and everyone was now sitting in the living room of the manor, looking at old pictures.

Piper's parents and sisters were there, and so was Leo's Mom and Paige's Dad. Paige also brought her new boyfriend, Glen with her.

"Mommy, is that you?" Jess asked, pointing to a picture of four little girls and a little boy.

"I think so. And that's Prue and Phoebe, and I think that's Paige, but I don't know who that is. Mom, do you know?" Piper asked Patty.

"Um, I think it's just an old neighbour. He looks about you age, Piper," Patty said.

Phoebe looked at the picture then pulled it closer for a better look. "Mom, do you have any idea of who this could be?" she asked.

"No, honey. Why?"

"Because, I think it's Drake!" Phoebe was getting tears in her eyes now. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe to comfort her.

They set the picture aside and moved on. No one brought up that picture.

About half an hour later, they were going through the high school yearbooks when Paige stopped them.

"Piper, who is that?" Paige asked.

"That would be," she paused as she looked closer to the picture in the book. "Dan Gordon. Why?"

"That's the guy who attacked me at the party," Paige said. (**A/N: So I went for the obvious person.**)

"What?" the adults all said.

"That's it," Patty said. "Andy, you're going to take me to see him now. _No _one attacks two of my daughters and gets away with it."

"What?" Paige asked. "Who else did he attack?"

"Me," Piper said quietly. "He raped me almost six years ago and then had the nerve to show up at the wedding."

"Oh, so that's what all of the commotion was," Paige said.

"Patty, settle down. He's already in jail," Andy said.

"We can just charge him," Sam said.

"You can. I can get Darryl to come out here and write it up," Andy said.

"Thanks," Paige said.

"I think we've had enough pictures for now," Piper said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go lay down," Prue said.

"The kids should go take naps, too," Patty said.

"Actually," Leo said. "Piper and I were going to take the girls out for a bit. We need to go school shopping for all of us."

"Ok," Patty said. "But the younger children should take naps."

"You heard Grandma, A.J.," Andy said. "Nap time." Andy picked up A.J. and carried him up to his room.

"Patty, I'm going to take Paige to my place for a while," Sam said.

"Ok. Please take good care of her," Patty said.

"Of course," Sam said. "See ya later." Sam, Paige, and Glen left, after Paige hugged her mother.

"Mom," Piper said, "we should only be a few hours. Today is registration at the college and the elementary school, so we're going to do all of that, and then we might do some shopping."

"Ok. Have fun," Patty said.

------------------------------------------------------------

At the elementary school, the girls were playing with some other kids while Piper and Leo were talking to the teacher and filling out paper work.

"So," the teacher, Miss Moore started, "I'm going to need to see your driver's licenses, birth certificates, the girls' birth certificates, any allergies or medical conditions the girls have, and phone numbers where I can reach you or their emergency contact."

"Ok, well, we have school all day, so the main contact number would be one of their Aunts or Uncles."

"Yes, I see that you're quite young to have children this age. Are they you biological children, or did you adopt?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Miss Moore," Leo said.

"Leo, it's ok," Piper said. "Miss Moore, we did not adopt Jessica and Melinda. It's just that something happened one night about six years ago that neither of us regret. However, the entire time I was pregnant with them, I didn't know who the father was." Miss Moore's mouth was open in shock. "And, no, I am not a slut or a whore. I was raped by two other guys the night the girls were conceived."

"I'm sorry," Miss Moore said. "Uh, to continue with the information I need."

"Of course. I have everything written here for you," Piper said.

"Thank you very much," Miss Moore said.

Mel ran in with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, Daddy, Jess needs your help!"

"What's wrong, Mel?" Piper asked.

"Jess isn't moving."

Leo ran outside and Piper picked Mel up and started following.

"Mel, honey, what happened?" Piper asked.

"Someone pushed her," Mel said.

"Ok Mel, Daddy's looking after her," Piper said.

Leo ran up to them with Jess in his arms. "We have to get her to the hospital, Piper. She's not responding," he said.

"What? Let's hurry up and get in the car. I'll drive."

------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later, Piper and Leo were on either side of Jess' hospital bed while she laid there, unconscious, with her arm in a cast.

There was soft knock on the door and Prue walked in. "Any change?" she asked.

Piper shook her head. "Not yet. How's Mel?"

"She's sleeping."

"Great," Piper said. "I think you should take Mel home."

"Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. She'll be more comfortable there. And you will, too."

"Ok." Prue turned and quietly left.

Jess started to stir. "Jess?" Piper said. "Jess, can you hear me?"

"Jessie? Jessie, honey, wake up," Leo said.

Jess' eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mommy? Daddy? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, honey," Piper said.

"Someone pushed you and you hit your head," Leo said.

"Oh. My arm hurts, and my neck hurts." She paused. "Where's Mel?"

"She's going home with Aunt Prue," Piper said.

"Piper, why don't you go try to find a doctor."

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute."

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Prue and Mel went back to the hospital to pick up Piper, Leo, and Jess.

The doctors wanted to keep Jess overnight for observations.

"Ready Jess?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go." He picked Jess and carried her to the nurses desk where Piper was waiting and signing papers.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Leo said. "Let's go see Mel and Aunt Prue."

"Where are they, Daddy?" Jess asked.

"They're waiting outside with the car," he said as the three of them headed down the hallway.

When they got closer to the Jeep, they saw Prue holding Mel, leaning against it.

"Jess!" Mel yelled happily.

"Mel!" Jess happily yelled back.

"Settle down, girls. Jess can't do too much for a while," Piper said.

"Mommy, what's on Jess' arm?" Mel asked.

"It's a cast," Piper said. "Her arm got broken when she got pushed. When we get home, we'll get out the markers and everyone can put their name on her cast."

"So, Piper, how is she?" Prue asked.

"Well, she broke her arm and got a slight concussion. But she'll be fine," Piper said. "We need to stop at the drug store for a prescription she got for her head, too."

"Ok," Prue said.

"What's a prescr. . ." Jess started to ask, but couldn't say the word.

"A prescription is medicine, Jessie," Leo said.

"Oh," Jess said, pouting a little.

"It's ok, honey," Piper said. "You'll only have to take it for a little while and then whenever your head really hurts."

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank you to my reviewers. And just to clear things up a little from the last couple of chapters, Paige didn't get raped, she was just attacked.

**Here is the next chapter. **

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

The sisters and their families went out to the San Fernando ranch that their parents owned, for Thanksgiving. Leo's Mom and Andy's parents were there, too.

Jess had her cast off now, but still needed her medicine.

Prue's belly was getting bigger and bigger everyday. A.J. wasn't liking that he was going to have a little brother or sister.

Patty, Piper, Caroline, and Emily were in the kitchen preparing the meal while everyone else was out with the horses.

There was a knock at the door and Piper was the only one not busy at the moment, so she answered it.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Does Victor Bennett still live here?" the visitor asked.

"Yep. He's out with the horses right now, but I could call him if you'd like."

"Sure, that'd be great."

"How do you know him?" Piper asked as she reached for the phone by the door.

"I used to work for him. How do you know him?"

"I'm his daughter."

"I thought I recognized you. Piper, right?"

"What?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Sorry, no."

"That's ok. I've changed over the past few years. It's Jeremy."

"Jeremy!"

"Yeah. How are the girls?"

"Um, they're good, but you really shouldn't be here. My husband hasn't gotten over what happened. Especially since Dan showed up at my wedding."

"He did _what_!"

"He came to the wedding and started harassing me. And then we found out he attacked my little sister, too."

"Well, is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Dan's in jail. He was sent to prison for a few years because of all the rape charges he had against him."

"Wow. I missed a lot."

"Yeah. Prue got married, had a son and has another baby on the way. Phoebe got engaged, got pregnant, her fiance died, she had a baby girl, and then got married to one of the ADA's helping us. Oh, and my parents are still together."

"Wow, I did miss a lot. Do I know who everyone married?"

"Well, Prue married Andy, and Phoebe married Cole Turner."

"I know Andy, but I don't know Cole. Who's the father of Phoebe's daughter?"

"That would be Drake Dumont."

"Really? How did he die?"

"Car accident."

"That's too bad. And who's your husband?"

"I am," Leo said from behind Jeremy.

"Leo, you remember Jeremy, don't you?" Piper asked.

"How could I forget. What's he doing here?"

"He came to see Dad. Where are the girls?"

"They're with everyone else."

"Um, Jeremy, why don't you go see my Dad. I'm sure he'd like to see you," Piper suggested.

"Ok. It was nice seeing you," Jeremy said as he headed toward the barn.

"Leo, he didn't even know who I was at first," Piper said as Leo started walking into the house.

"Well that doesn't make it ok what he did in the past."

"I know. Can we just move on from that? Please? I have to get back to helping with the meal."

"Ok," he said as he hugged her. "I love you, Piper."

"I love you too, Leo."

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, everyone was sitting in the den, except for Jeremy. The children were either playing on the floor, or sleeping on their parents laps.

Paige and Glen were playing a game in the back corner.

Andy's parents and Leo's Mom had gone home shortly after the meal.

"You know what Mom and Dad," Phoebe said, standing up with a sleeping Savannah in her arms. "I think we need to get home. Savannah's already asleep and Cole's got a busy day tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, Mom," Phoebe said. "Sorry. We might be able to come out on the weekend. Maybe spend the night."

"Ok, sweetie," Patty said. "Drive safe. We'll see you later."

"Mom, I think I need to get going, too," Prue said. "I need to get my sleep. And like Phoebe said about Savannah, A.J. is already asleep."

"Ok. We'll see all of you later."

"We might as well go, too," Piper said. "Let you guys get some peace and quiet."

"Ok. Buh-bye. Drive safe everyone."

------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Piper got the girls changed and wrapped Jess' arm while Leo got Jess' medicine.

Because of her injuries, Piper and Leo have to keep an eye on Jess. Her arm has to be wrapped every night and she has to have medicine for her head every morning and night. Both have to last at least a year, depending on what her doctor says.

"Mommy, my arm hurts," Jess said.

"I know Jess. It'll be ok in a minute," Piper said.

"Piper," Leo said as he walked in with Jess' medicine. "Shouldn't Prue and Andy have gotten home around the same time we did?"

"They aren't home yet?" Piper asked.

"No. I'll call my Mom and see if they went there."

"I'll call my parents and see if they went there."

------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Piper heard the front door close.

"Prue?" she called.

"No, Piper, it's me," Phoebe said. "You still haven't heard from her?"

"No. We've tried their cell phones and it just keeps going to voice mail." Piper started to cry again.

"It's ok sweetie," Phoebe said, wrapping her sister in a comforting hug. "We'll find them."

Cole, who was holding Savannah, went into the other room where Leo was.

"So, no one's heard from them at all?" Cole asked.

"No. We called Andy's parents, Victor and Patty, and we've tried their cell phones," Leo said, then the phone rang and Leo answered before Piper could. "Hello? . . . Where are you? . . . We'll be right there." Leo hung up the phone and went back to Piper and Phoebe. "If Cole can stay here and watch the kids, I'll take you two to see your sister. Andy just called."

"Are they ok?" Piper asked.

"Everyone's fine. But they were in a small accident."

"Oh no. Let's go," Phoebe said. "Cole, we'll be back"

Leo and the sisters left, with Cole just standing there, holding Savannah.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Where can we find the Trudeau's?" Leo asked the nurse at the desk as soon as they walked into the hospital.

"Andy!" Piper said.

"Never mind," Leo said to the nurse as he saw Andy coming towards them.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked Andy.

"She's resting with A.J."

"Is everyone ok? What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know exactly what happened. One minute the road was clear, then I saw headlights coming towards me in my lane. I swerved and then blacked out. And yes, we're all fine, just a little shaken."

"Can we see Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, follow me," Andy said.

Prue was laying in a bed with A.J. beside her, asleep.

"Oh, Piper, Phoebe, I'm so happy to see you!" Prue said as soon as she saw her sisters. "I was so scared."

"Do you think you could take A.J. back to the manor with you?" Andy asked. "We have to stay here for the night."

"Sure," Leo said.

"Why do you have to stay?" Phoebe asked.

"The doctors want to keep an eye on Prue and the baby," Andy said.

"Don't worry," Prue said. "Everything's ok. They just want to make sure before they release us. Plus, Andy has to have some tests done and they can't do them until tomorrow morning."

"What? Why do you need tests done?" Leo asked.

"I bumped my head when I blacked out," Andy said.

"And I had some blood work done just to make sure me and the baby will be ok," Prue said.

"Ok. Well, now that we know you're ok, we might as well head home and let all of our families know," Leo said.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking A.J. for the night. We'll call you when they release us," Andy said.

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow," Piper said.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. There's only a few more chapters left of this story. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been extremely busy and I've had a touch of writer's block. Thank you to my reviewers. Here, finally, is the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

It was just after Christmas and everyone was at the manor. Andy and Prue were fine, and Jess wasn't in as much pain.

Andy got a new vehicle, a nice car that was stylish, and yet good for a family.

Prue and Piper were in the nursery, starting to get it ready for the new baby. "Piper," Prue said, "you don't want to have anymore kids."

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Because you don't want to be pregnant again. Trust me."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I would mind. Leo and I both want more children."

"Well, at least you're waiting longer than I did. I just can't wait for the baby to be born. I don't remember being like this with A.J."

"I do. Although, I don't think you were quite this big until you were almost due."

"Yeah, and I still have about a month and a half."

"Mommy!" they heard A.J. call. "They won't let me play with Lady!"

"Why not?" Prue asked. A.J. just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's go see them."

"Girls! Open the door, now," Prue said sternly when they got to the girls' room.

The door opened and Lady ran out. "Hi Aunt Prue!" Mel said.

"Girls, why didn't you let A.J. play?"

"Because."

"That's not a good enough reason. A.J. wanted to play with everyone. You have to let him play with you when he wants to because he doesn't have any boys to play with that are around your ages." Prue bent down to A.J. and said, "Do you want to go see Daddy?"

A.J. nodded and Prue stood back up. She grabbed his hand and headed downstairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, Prue grabbed her stomach with her free hand, and stopped.

"Mommy?" A.J. said, noticing she was hurting. "_DADDY!_ Help! Mommy needs help!"

Andy came running up the stairs, two at a time. Everyone else was coming, too. "Prue, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"The . . . baby . . ." Prue couldn't say much more than that. She was in too much pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Oh no," Andy said. "The baby's on it's way, isn't it?"

Prue nodded, she couldn't talk because of the pain.

"Everyone, out of the way. Leo, give me a hand. A.J., go see Aunt Piper. Prue, you'll be ok. We'll get you to the hospital as soon as we can."

------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was at the hospital. Piper took Jess, Mel, and A.J. in the Jeep, Cole and Phoebe took their car with Savannah, and Victor and Patty went in their car with Paige. Paige's boyfriend had to stay with his family for Christmas.

Leo had gone out to the waiting room with everyone else when they arrived and told Piper that Prue wanted her with her. Everyone was worried about Prue and the baby.

"Aunt Phoebe, will Mommy be ok?" A.J. asked.

"Of course she will, honey. She's going to be just fine. And so will your baby brother or sister," Phoebe answered.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Piper came back into the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Piper said.

"What do you mean by 'nothing'?" Paige asked. "Where are Prue and Andy?"

"Prue's in recovery and Andy's on his way out."

As she finished saying that, Andy came around the corner holding a baby in a blue blanket. "A.J. come here," Andy said. "Meet you little brother."

"What's his name, Daddy?" A.J. asked.

"His name is Alex."

"Can I see Mommy?"

"Sure. Piper, can you take Alex?"

"Sure. Tell Prue to rest and we'll see her in a bit." Piper sat down beside Leo and Andy carried A.J. off to see Prue.

------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Piper and Phoebe put the kids to bed while everyone else, except for Andy and of course Prue, were sitting and talking in the living room.

After a few minutes, they were all in the living room when Piper started talking. "Tomorrow, Mom, Phoebe, Paige, and I are going to take A.J. shopping for a few things Prue will need for the baby, and then we're going to go to the hospital to see them. While we're gone, could you guys take care of the kids and make sure everything here is all set for them to come home?"

"Sure, Piper," Victor said. Cole and Leo nodded, agreeing with Victor.

"Great," Phoebe said. "Cole, you don't mind staying here tonight, do you?"

"Of course not, Phoebe. You know I love everyone and everything here."

"I know. You don't have to go to work early tomorrow?"

"No. Besides, Savannah's already in bed and I wouldn't want to disturb her," Cole said.

"Ok, Phoebe, if you and Cole want to sleep in the attic, your old bed is still up there," Piper said.

"Thanks Piper," Phoebe said. Cole and Phoebe headed up to the attic, while Patty and Victor headed to the guest bedroom and Paige settled into the sofa in the living room. Piper and Leo went around the house making sure all of the windows and doors were locked and everything was turned off.

As they climbed the stairs to their room, Leo asked, "So, when do you want another baby?"

Piper just turned and looked at him with a smirk on her face. They jogged up the rest of the stairs as quietly as they could and closed the door to their bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the women went out as they planned. When they got to the hospital, Andy was heading back to Prue's room with a cup of coffee for him and a soda for Prue.

"Daddy!" A.J. yelled.

"Ssshhh," Patty said to her Grandson.

Andy looked and came over to them. He handed the drinks to Piper and took A.J. from Patty.

"Hey little guy. Did you miss me and Mommy last night?" Andy asked. A.J. nodded. "How was he?"

"He was good," Piper said. "He obviously missed you both, but he was good."

"That's good. It'll just be a couple more nights. I might even come home tonight. We'll see how Prue and Alex are tonight. See if it's alright withPrue if I go home."

"Ok. It doesn't matter too much."

"Can we go see them now?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure. She's been moved into a nicer room. Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long, but if it does, I'm sorry. Please keep reading.**

And just to warn you all in advance, the next chapter _might_ be the last one. I'm not sure yet. But don't worry, I'm not ending the story yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

A few days later, the whole family was in the sun room waiting for Andy to bring Prue and the baby home. Some of Prue's friends were there, too.

Piper and Phoebe were checking on their kids outside to play so they would use up all of their energy before the baby got there.

When they were walking back to the living room, Andy opened the door. He was carrying a baby seat and was followed by A.J. They walked all the way into the house before Prue even made her way up the front walk. She was walking slowly, holding a sleeping Alex in her arms.

"Welcome home, Prue," Piper said quietly.

"Thanks," Prue replied. She walked into the living room to see all of the guests and decorations. "Oh my gosh! This place looks amazing!"

"So do you, Prue," Patty said as she went up to hug her eldest daughter and see her newest grandchild.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Prue's friends were all gone and it was just the family left. Sam had come by to see the baby and take Paige to his house for the night.

"Bye everybody. See you all later," Paige said as she was leaving with her father.

"Bye Paige," everyone said.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Piper asked. Everyone headed into the dining room.

"Wow, Piper! This looks amazing!" Patty said.

"Thanks, Mom. I hope it tastes amazing, too."

------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner and after everyone had gone to bed, Piper and Leo were talking in their bedroom. "Leo, are you happy with the size of our family?" Piper asked.

"Of course I am, honey. Why?"

"Because, seeing Prue's baby got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I want a baby."

Leo smiled. "Really? That's great! I have always regretted not being here to help you with the girls when they were babies. And this time I can help!"

"Excellent." Piper and Leo kissed and then she said, "I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Piper."

------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Piper was in the kitchen making coffee when Leo came in and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning," he said.

"Morning. Is everyone still sleeping?"

"As far as I know, yes. Well, except for maybe Prue and Andy."

"Yeah. Paige should be back any time and then I think my parents and her will be going home."

"Ok. I'm going to get the girls up now. Why don't we take the girls out today?"

"Sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?"

"The park?"

"Sure." Piper then went back to making coffee and breakfast while Leo went to wake up the twins.

A few minutes later, Prue walked into the kitchen carrying Alex. She plopped down at the table and Piper asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Not very well. He wouldn't stop crying. Whenever I went over to my bed, he would start screaming. After a while of it, Andy took over."

"Well, Leo and I are taking the girls out today so you can try to get some sleep. If you want, we can take A.J., too."

"No that's alright. A.J. misses me. Besides, Andy will be here, all day. He can keep A.J. distracted if I need to sleep."

"Ok. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just some toast and juice for now, please."

"Ok, coming right up."

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Leo, Piper and the girls were at the park when someone came up to them. It was Darryl.

"Darryl, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I need you to come down to the station," he said.

"Why? What's going on?" Piper questioned.

"Nothing, really. I just need to talk to you."

"Both of us, or just me?"

"Mostly just you, but I could talk to Leo, too."

"Ok. What's it about?"

"I can't really tell you here. I have to tell you at the station."

------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, they were all at the station. Darryl took all four of them into one of the interogation rooms for privacy.

"So, Darryl, what's going on?"Piper asked.

"Dan Gordon escaped," he said.

"What? How would that happen?" Leo asked.

"We don't know. Do you know where Paige is?"

"Yeah. She should be with my parents by now," Piper said.

"Do you have a phone number where they could be contacted?"

"Uh, yeah. 255-0897. It's my dad's cell phone number."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

"Leo, why do think Dan broke out? Do you think he might come after me or the girls? Or even Paige?"

"I don't know, sweety. We'll stay together as much as we can, though. And Darryl's probably going to have your dad keep an eye on Paige. Everything's going to be fine." Leo reached over to Piper and grabbed her hand.

Darryl came back in a few minutes later and sat down. "There's a small problem."

"What?"Piper asked.

"Someone called in and said Paige is missing."

"WHAT! Who? Was my parents? Was it Paige's dad?"

"Uh, they didn't say."

"I need to go home."

------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM!" Piper said when she got home. "PRUE! PHOEBE!"

"Shhh." Phoebe said from the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Paige yet?"

"How did you know about her?"

"Darryl came to the park and took us to the station. He had to tell us that Dan escaped. I have a feeling that he might have kidnapped her."

"Oh no. I hope not."

"Have you heard from Sam?"

"Yeah. He's actually in the kitchen with Mom and Dad."

Piper went to the kitchen and saw Patty sitting at the table with Paige's favourite stuffed animal that she takes with her whenever she sleeps over somewhere.

"I know who has her," Piper said as soon as she got in the kitchen. "It's Dan Gordon. Dad, do you know how to contact Jeremy?"

"I can call his mother to find out. She still lives next door to us in San Fernando."

"Great. Do that. I think Jeremy can probably help us out."

------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Please keep reading. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N:Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

A couple hours had passed before anyone heard anything about Paige. Prue was wandering around the conservatory trying to calm Alex down, while the rest of the adults were in the living room waiting to hear anything. Once in a while, one of the adults would go upstairs to check on the kids, who were playing.

Suddenly, they heard a noise come from the kitchen. Victor, Sam, and Andy all went to see what it was.

"PAIGE!" Sam yelled. He ran to her collapsed body inside the kitchen door. "Paige are you alright?" There was no answer.

Everyone else ran in the kitchen now, and Patty ran right over to Paige and Sam. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Patty asked.

Leo ran over to them to check on her. "She's still breathing. Let's get her onto the couch. Piper, can you get some water and clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Paige finally gained consciousness. "Whoa, what happened?" she asked.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us," Andy said.

"Last thing I remember is getting ready for bed. What time is it?"

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon. What time did you go to bed last night?" Patty asked her youngest daughter.

"11:00."

"Honey, you were kidnapped," Piper said. "And we think it was Dan Gordon that did it. He escaped not too long ago."

"What? Are you serious?" Paige asked. She tried to sit up. "Ow."

"Where does it hurt Paige?" Leo asked.

"Everywhere. My head, my arms, my legs, my ..." she stopped because of all the people in the room. "Um, could I please just talk to Mom and Piper?"

"Uh, sure. We'll just be in the kitchen," Leo said.

Once everyone was out of the room except for the three of them, Paige continued. "It hurts so much," she said as she started crying in pain and embarrassment. Patty and Piper sat down with Paige and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"He got you, didn't he?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded her head. "I think so. I don't remember anything, though." She put her head on her mother's shoulder. "I want my friends. Mom, can we go home soon?"

"I don't know, baby. We'll have to talk to Andy and Leo."

"Why?"

"Well, Leo will be able to tell you for health reasons, and Andy will tell you for police reasons."

"Can we please find out, then?"

"Ok. I'll go get them," Piper said.

A few moments later, Piper came back with Andy and Leo. "Can I _please_ go home?" Paige asked.

"I'd suggest talking to a doctor before anything is done," Leo said.

"And I think you should see a psychiatrist to try to get you to remember more," Andy said.

"Why?" Paige asked. "I'm fine. I don't need to see anyone."

"Paige, sweetheart. I think it's a good idea to listen to them. They're looking out for you," Patty said.

"But, Mom, I don't want to." Paige was beginning to cry.

"Honey, we'll go see them, and then we'll go home. I promise."

"Fine. Can I get a little rest first. I'm in so much pain."

"Ok. We'll all be in the kitchen if you need us."

Patty and Piper stood up and helped Paige lay down, then they all went into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, most of the family was at the hospital with Paige. Paige was in getting checked out with Patty and Piper by her side.

"Well, there is definitely some bruising," the doctor said as she walked into the room. "You've got a few cracked ribs and some tissue damage. Paige, were sexually active before this encounter?"

"No," Paige replied.

"Ok. Well, I would advise you stay in the area for at least a week. We need to do some blood work to check for anything unusual. Mrs. Halliwell, when you do get home, make an appointment for Paige with your family doctor. Now, have gone to the police yet?"

"Sort of," Patty said. "My son-in-law is a police officer."

"Ok, good. Leo told me that you were interested in seeing a psychiatrist. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Patty said. "Paige doesn't remember very much about last night. We want to be able to remember as much as possible."

"Ok, here is the card of someone I highly recommend. She is very good with all of her patients."

"Thank-you, Dr. Nicolae."

"Can I get back into my own clothes now?" Paige asked.

"Yes, Paige, you can," Dr. Nicolae said. "I'll give you a call in a few days with the results of you blood work."

"Ok, thank-you again."

------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Dr. Nicolae called.

"Ok, Dr. Nicolae. Thank-you," Patty said. "Paige! Piper! Can you come in the kitchen please?"

"What is it, Mom?" they asked when they got to the kitchen.

"Dr. Nicolae just called. She said you had some kind of drug in your system. She looked in Piper's file to review everything from a few years ago, and she discovered that it was the same thing. It looks like it was Dan for sure."

"Is Andy at work?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Piper said.

"Well, we can stop by the station when we're done with the psychiatrist," Patty said."Piper, we should only be a couple of hours. Why don't you call Andy and let him know we'll be stopping by after Paige's appointment.

"Ok, Mom. Bye. Everything will be fine Paige."

------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Piper was making the kids something to eat when Leo walked in the back door.

"Hey," he said as kissed the top of each of his daughters' heads. "Guess what."

"What?" Piper said.

"I got the rest of the day off."

"That's great!"

"Maybe we could get your mom and Prue to take the kids out to the park or something for a few hours."

"Not right now, honey. Mom's out with Paige for a few hours. Oh, we found out that there's more proof against Dan for attacking Paige. Dr. Nicolae called and said Paige was drugged with the same substance that was found in our blood a few years ago."

"Really? Has there been any news on finding Dan?"

"Not that I know of. I called Andy earlier and he didn't say anything."

"Ok. So, when your Mom gets back, why don't we send her out with the kids then?"

"Dad's in the living room, why don't we have him take them and Prue?"

"That works."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him. You stay here and watch the kids. I'll be back."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, Piper and Victor walked in the kitchen, followed by Prue and Alex. "Ok, girls, let's go out to Grandpa's car," Victor said. "We're going to the park."

"A.J. we're going to see Grandma and Aunt Paige, then we'll go to the park with Grandpa, Jess and Mel."

"Ok," all three of the kids said.

After everyone was gone, Piper and Leo went upstairs to their room.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope everyone liked it. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

A few months later, the police had found Dan and sent him to a prison in Texas. They had also tracked down the people he was getting the drug from and sent them to a California prison.

Paige was fine now. She went to the psychiatrist three times a week for about two and a half weeks. It helped the police find Dan. It also helped the doctors with Paige's injuries. They were allowed to go home shortly after that.

Prue and Andy were having a great time. They loved to watch A.J. play on the floor, trying not to hurt his fragile baby brother who was lying nearby.

Phoebe and Cole were loving their life together, raising Savannah. Phoebe was even considering going to college soon.

Everything was going great for the Halliwell family. Except for one thing.

------------------------------------------------------------

Piper had an appointment at the hospital today. She and Leo had been trying to have a baby ever since Andy and Prue had Alex. So far, things weren't going too well.

She was sitting in an office, waiting for her doctor to come in. She was trying so hard not to worry. When the doctor walked in, she felt her stomach tighten. "Hello, doctor," she said.

"Hello, Piper. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Well, a little nervous, to be honest."

"That's quite understandable. As you probably guessed, we got the results of your test. Now, don't get too upset or worried, but, you're not pregnant yet. And, there's a very small chance you won't ever be able to get pregnant again."

"What?"

"Yes, because of the injuries you sustained when you were younger, from the rapes as well as giving birth a fairly young age, there was some damage. Now, I'm not saying there is no chance at all of you having more children, it's just that it will be difficult."

"I see. If I do have more children, will there be any risk of harm towards me or the baby?"

"There shouldn't be. But it's always difficult to tell. In some cases, the mother could be perfectly healthy without any physical problems, and both mother and baby could be seriously injured during child birth."

"Ok. Thank-you doctor."

------------------------------------------------------------

Before Piper went home, she tracked down Leo and told him that they needed to talk when he got home.

She was in their room when he did get home and he came right up. "Hi sweetie," he said when he walked in.

"Hi honey. Could you close the door?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, the doctor gave me some interesting news today."

"And?"

"Well, we're not pregnant yet. She said that it will be difficult for me to get pregnant because apparently there was some damage done. It was a combination of the rapes and giving birth at a young age."

"So, what does that mean for us?"

"It just means that we'll have to try harder."

"Like, right now?" Leo asked, smirking. Piper just smirked right back at him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper! Leo! Are you home?" Prue yelled as she walked in the front door, carrying Alex.

"Yeah, Prue! We're upstairs!" Piper called to her.

Prue walked into the kitchen to get some juice for Alex and a little snack for A.J., Jess, and Mel who were all playing in the front yard. Piper then came downstairs to see Prue and give her an update on the day.

"Piper, why are you in your pyjamas?" Prue asked.

"Oh, yeah, well, when Leo got home, we..."

"Ok, too much information. Where's Leo now?"

"In the shower."

"I see. Well, the kids are out front right now, playing. Why don't you go see your girls."

"Why, did something happen at school today?"

"Don't ask me, I wasn't there. I was out shopping all afternoon."

Piper didn't say anything else, she just went outside to see her girls. When she got there, Jess and Mel ran over to her. They had mud all over their clothes. "Hey girls. How was school? Did anything interesting happen?" Piper asked.

"These boys were picking on us and our friends," Mel said.

"Why?"

"We don't know," Jess said.

"Well let's go inside and change into some clean clothes."

"Mommy, can we go to McDonald's for supper?" Jess asked.

"We'll see what Daddy says."

------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later, Piper was at home, cleaning up a little, when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said, answering the phone.

"Hi, is this Jessica and Melinda's mother?" someone said on the other end.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Not really, but we would like you to come down to the school if you could."

"Of course. Right now?"

"Yes. Thank-you very much. Good-bye."

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------

When Piper got to the school, she went to the office, where she unexpectedly saw the girls. "What's going on here?" She looked at both of the girls and saw that they had some cuts and bruises on the arms, legs, and faces. "What happened to you two?"

"I think I can answer that," a woman said as she came out of the Principal's office.

"Ms. Simpson, what happened to my daughter's?"

"They were in a fight with a boy in their class."

"Does it have something to do with what happened the other day?"

"Yes, I think so. The girls haven't told me too much about the fight yet."

"What was going on out there girls?" Piper asked, turning back to her daughter's.

"He was picking on us again, Mommy,"Jess said.

"Who was?"

"Bobby."

"About what?"

"Because we live with Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy."

"So you got into a fight?"

The girls just nodded.

"That's no excuse. I'm going to go talk to Ms. Simpson now. I'll be back in a few minutes." Piper then walked into Ms. Simpson's office with her, where they closed the door to talk about the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Piper sent the girls up to there room. She needed to talk to Leo about what happened.

No one else was home yet, not even Leo, so Piper went into the kitchen and started making supper. A few minutes later, Leo walked in the back door. "Hi sweetie," he said.

"Hi Leo. I need to talk to you about the girls."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They got into a fight at school. They said it was because a boy was picking on them about living with Prue and Andy."

"Really? That doesn't really make sense, but who knows with the kind of kids around here."

"What should we do about the girls? Right now they're in their room."

"Well, why don't I go see them. I'll try to talk to them about it."

"Ok, thanks honey."

Leo made his way up the stairs to see the girls. When he got there, they were playing with dolls and stuffed animals, like little girls do. "Hi girls."

"Hi Daddy," they said.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened at school today?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Ok, then you don't get any ice cream after supper."

"What? But Daddy!" Jess said.

"If you want ice cream, you have to talk to me."

"It was just a stupid boy, Daddy. He was saying that we're poor and that we all sleep in one room because we live with Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy."

"Well, that's not very nice, but it's still no reason to fight."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"This weekend, I'm going to take you to this boys house and have a visit with his parents. And I want both of you to say sorry to him."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Now, let's go downstairs and watch some cartoons."

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter! Please review and keep an eye out for the next one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 15**  
****  
**Leo took the girls over to Bobby's house to have a chat with his family. When they knocked on the door, a girl, not much older than the twins answered the door.

"Hi, are either of you parents home?" Leo asked.

The girl said, "Yes, my Dad is. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much, thank-you."

"Dad! There's a man at the door that wants to speak to you!"

A few moments later, a man came to the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you about a problem that your son has with my daughters," Leo said.

"Which one of my sons?"

"Bobby..."

Before Leo could say anything else, Bobby's father was yelling into the house. "Bobby! Come here!" Another few moments passed, and Bobby appeared behind his father.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked the twins. "Why don't you go back to your house with your aunt and uncle and cousins and ..."

"Bobby!" his father said, stopping him. "What was that for?"

"What? They all live in one house. Them, their mom and dad, and their aunt and uncle and cousins," Bobby said.

"That doesn't matter."

"Apparently, he's been saying all of that and more at school to my daughters, getting them very upset," Leo said.

"Well, I'm very sorry. What's your name?"

"Leo. Leo Wyatt. These are Jessica and Melinda Halliwell."

"Halliwell? Their mothers name?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a tradition on my wife's side of the family to keep their last name."

"I see. Well, I will talk to Bobby about the way he's been acting. I'm very sorry about it all by the way. Bobby, apologize to Jessica and Melinda."

"Sorry," Bobby mumbled.

"We'll see you later then," Leo said as he took the girls back to the car and they left for home.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A few months went by and Piper and Leo hadn't stopped trying to have a baby. They were getting a little anxious. Piper had gone to the doctor earlier in the week to get some tests done to see if there were any changes.

Everyone was in the living room watching TV when the phone rang. Piper went to the kitchen to answer it so she wouldn't interrupt the show.

"Hello. This is Piper Halliwell. Oh, hello doctor. Really? Ok. Thank-you. Bye." She was now smiling, a lot, but trying to settle herself down before she went back to the rest of the family. She made some tea and by the time it was ready, she was ready to go back to the family.

She sat back down where she was, next to Leo, and didn't say anything. When the show went to a commercial break, Prue asked what the phone call was.

"Oh, it was just my doctor," Piper said.

This made Leo sit up quickly and say, "And? What did he say?"

Piper couldn't say anything. All she could do was smile at Leo, and she started to have tears fall down her face. Finally, she was able to say, "We're going to have a baby."

"Yeah?" Leo said, smiling.

"Yeah." Leo kissed Piper, passionately.

"That's great you guys," Prue said.

"Congratulations," Andy said.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

That night, Piper and Leo were getting ready for bed, when Piper said, "I can't believe I have another baby growing inside of me. I'm so happy you're here to experience everything with me this time."

"Me too. I've been so disappointed that I missed everything with the girls."

"I love you so much, Leo," Piper said.

"I love you, too, sweetie. Why don't we get some sleep now. You'll need as much rest as you can get for the next few months."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, why don't we take the girls out to see my parents next weekend, and we can visit your mom, too."

"That sounds like a great idea."

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
The next weekend came quite quickly. Leo and Piper were in their room packing a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts each, and a couple of nicer shirts. Piper also packed a couple of skirts. They had packed the girls bags the night before with similar clothes. Jess and Mel were very excited to be going out to their grandparents house. They had only been there a few times. They were also looking forward to see their other grandmother. She didn't come to see them very much. She didn't really like to travel.

"A.J.! Stop that right now!" Prue yelled down the hallway. "Your brother is not a toy!"

"Oh my gosh," Piper said. She looked at Leo. "Do you think everything's alright out there?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go check."

"I'll be right back." Piper went out to the end of the hall where she saw Prue standing over A.J. and Alex. "Prue, is everything ok here?"

"Yeah. A.J. was just using Alex as a hot wheels track," Prue said. "Hopefully your girls don't treat their baby brother or sister like a toy."

"Well, there will be a bigger difference in age between my kids and yours."

"That's true."

"Mommy, can we send Alex back to where he came from?" A.J. asked as he looked up at the two adults.

"What? No! He's your little brother, A.J. He's part of the family! He can NOT go back," Prue said.

"But he's no fun! He just lays there, Mommy."

"Well, where's Daddy? Why don't you go find him and see if he'll take us to the park to play right after Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo leave?"

"Ok!" A.J. exclaimed as he jumped up and ran all around the house looking for Andy.

"Did you ask Mom and Dad if I could go back when I was a baby?" Piper asked her big sister.

"Yeah. All the time, according to Mom. I had to call her a couple of weeks ago and her for some advice. A.J. is really having a tough time adjusting to being a big brother."

"That's too bad. I'm hoping the girls will be fine, since they've already kind of had younger kids around them most of their lives."

Prue picked Alex up off of the floor. "It's really hard to say, Piper. They may have already adapted to being the older ones, but they weren't older _siblings_. Just cousins."

"Yeah, you're right." They turned around and slowly walked back towards their bedrooms.

"If I ever have more kids, I want a little girl. You and Phoebe had your girls first. And I remember when we were growing up, we all said that we going to have girls before boys."

"Yeah, but you have to remember that we do have another sister without _any_ children. She might have a boy first. You never know. And you can't really control these things."

"Yeah. I can't say I regret having the boys, though. I love them more than anything else in the world, and I would do anything for them."

"I know what you mean. I would do anything for the girls or Leo."

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
A couple of hours later, Leo, Piper and the twins were pulling in the driveway of Piper's parents' ranch. Patty ran out to them from the kitchen door and the twins jumped out of the Jeep to jump into their grandmother's arms.

"Grandma!" the twins said with excitement.

"Hello, girls! How was trip?"Patty asked.

"It was fun, Grandma. Mommy and Daddy got us a DVD player for the car and we watched Sponge Bob all the way here!"

"Wow! Sponge Bob, eh? That sounds exciting!"

"Oh, it was," Piper said as she joined her mother and daughters, with a duffel bag in her hand.

"Hello, Piper. How are you?" Patty greeted as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm great, Mom. How about you?"

"Excellent. Paige is doing much better. She's not having her nightmares nearly as much as she did when the incident happened."

"That's really good."

"Hi Patty," Leo said when he joined the group. He was carrying two suitcases and another duffel bag.

"Hello, Leo. How's everything going with school and work?"

"Great. Everything's great."

"Good. Why don't you go inside and you can put everything in your rooms. I'll go get Victor. He's out in the barn tending to the horses."

"Ok, Mom. See you in a few minutes."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: That's the chapter! Yay! Piper and Leo are going to have another baby! Please review and as always, keep an eye out for chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 16

After they had unpacked all of their things into the dressers and closets in the two bedrooms, Piper, Leo and the twins went out to see Patty and Victor. They weren't up at the house yet, so they decided to head towards the stables.

As they got closer, they could here faint noises that sounded they have been from a horse, and Victor and Patty talking.

When they walked into the barn, Piper saw Beauty, her horse, lying on the floor. Victor and Patty hadn't noticed the others walk in. Piper ran over to her parents and her horse, while Leo kept the girls back.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Piper asked, half panicking.

"Well," Victor started. He didn't quite know how to tell Piper what was happening. "Piper, honey, Beauty isn't doing too well. During a storm a little while ago, all of the horses got loose, but didn't run away. Beauty and one of the newer horses, Yoshi, had been getting closer and closer. We found out that Beauty had become pregnant, with twins, we think. But now, she's..." Victor stopped. "Patty, why don't you take Jessica and Melinda up to the house."

"Ok. Come on girls. Let's go get some cookies."

"Dad, get to the point," Piper said. She paused when Beauty whinnied, lifted her head and swooshed her tail. "What's going on with my horse?"

"Piper," Leo said as he came up beside her, "calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine." He wrapped his arm around her. "Victor, is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, yeah. I need your help. Piper come here. You come keep Beauty calm while Leo and I try to help her."

"Dad, help her what?"

"We're going to try to help her deliver her babies and hopefully save her, too. I know how much she means to you. Leo, have you ever delivered a farm animal?"

"Of course I have. We had a whole bunch in Hope. And when we lived down here, too."

"Ok. Piper, honey, sit down at Beauty's head. Just gently stroke her fur, calming her down."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Half an hour later, Beauty was a mother. Piper had her head down, nearly touching Beauty's neck, the entire time. She was talking in a soothing voice. Victor and Leo were still working at the other end. Piper had her eyes closed since she knelt down and tried to block out all of the noises around her. Paige had come down to help Victor and Leo when she found out what was going on. She had taken the young horses to clean them up since Beauty was still down. Once they were clean, she took them to their father's stall to be taken care of.

Twenty minutes later, Beauty had calmed down. Her breathing slowed. Piper sat up, beginning to panic. "Daddy, Leo, what's happening?"

"Nothing, Piper," Victor said as Leo walked over to her.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Is she..." Piper couldn't bring herself to say the word _'dead'_.

"Piper, calm down," Leo said. "Everything's going to be fine. She's just resting."

"She's going to be fine, Piper," Victor said. "Why don't I go introduce you to Yoshi. Paige, come stay with Beauty, make sure she doesn't get up and hurt herself."

"Ok."

Victor, Leo and Piper slowly walked over to Yoshi's stall where the new members of the family were resting.

"Piper, Leo, this is Yoshi, the new father." Yoshi wasn't even paying attention to the people. He was to fascinated by the new, small horses Paige had brought to him. The three people walked into the stall very slowly, so Yoshi wasn't too disturbed. As they reached the back of the stall where the young horses were curled up, the little horse heads raised up to see who was coming.

Piper's mouth dropped. "But, I thought you said it was twins. Not _triplets_!" **(A/N: I don't even know if that's possible.)**

"That's what we thought, Piper," Victor said. "And the good thing is that everyone is perfectly fine. Sure, the phillies and colt and a little small, but that's to be expected when it's multiple offspring."

"I know, Dad. I lived it. Remember your twin grand-daughters up at the house?"

"Yes, Piper. Why don't we go back and check on Beauty?"

"I think we should before Paige gets bored out of her mind," Piper said.

"Actually, Piper, she loves it out here, helping me with the livestock. She loves the horses."

"Really? That's great." The three of them left Yoshi and the new foals alone, and went back over to Beauty.

Leo and Victor gently helped Beauty up and back into her stall. While Piper stood in the stall with her, brushing all of the hay off of her, Paige, Victor and Leo went to get Beauty's children for her to meet. She instantly loved them and knew exactly what to do.

"You are a very lucky girl, Beauty. You've got three beautiful foals here."

"Do you have any names in mind, Piper?"Victor asked.

"What?" Piper asked, thinking he somehow knew of her pregnancy when she knew _she_ hadn't told him yet.

"Do you have names in mind for the foals? After all, they are technically yours. Beauty is your horse, and so are her children."

"Oh, thanks Dad. Um, no, I don't have a clue what to call them. Paige, why don't you go up to the house and get Mom and the girls. I want the girls to name the phillies. And Leo, you can name the colt."

"Really? Thanks Piper," Leo said.

"I'll be right back, then," Paige said as she headed out of the barn.

"I think I'll name the little guy after the horse I had when I was growing up," Leo said.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"Piper asked her husband as she stared up at him, still brushing Beauty.

"Streak. He had a streak of white down his nose like a lightning bolt, just like this guy here. There was one major difference between them, though."

"What's that?"

"My Streak was chestnut brown, and this Streak is black."

"I see."

Paige walked back in followed by Patty and the twins. "Oh, I'm so glad everyone's alright," Patty said when she got over to the group.

"Mommy," Jess said. "Aunt Paige said that you said we could name the baby horses."

"Well, you get to name one each. Daddy already name the boy, so you two get to name the two girls."

"There's _three_?" Jess and Mel said together.

"Yes there is. And everyone is doing very good so far. It was getting close a few minutes ago with Beauty, but everyone's fine now."

"Yay!"the girls cheered.

"Dad, why don't you go get Yoshi?" Piper said.

"Ok, I'll be right back everyone."

"Mommy, who's Yoshi?" Mel asked.

"He's the baby horses' Daddy."

"What kind of name is Yoshi?" Jess asked.

"Jessie, don't you remember when we play Mario Kart? Yoshi is the little green guy."

"Oh yeah! Can the girl horses be named after Mario Kart people, too?"

"If you want to," Piper said. "But first, you need to pick which one you want to be yours."

Victor came back with Yoshi and let him go over to his new family.

"Mommy, I want this one," Jess said, walking over to the phillie that was mostly black, with one white hoof, a white patch on one eye, and a few white speckles on her back end.

"Ok then, Mel, you get this one," Piper said as she called Mel over to the phillie that was more like Yoshi than Beauty. She was grey with a black mane and tail, and had some dark grey/black smudges on her back end.

"Ok, Mommy. She's pretty," Mel said.

"Have you thought their names?" Leo asked.

"Peach," Jess said. "From Mario."

"Daisy," Mel said. "That's from Mario, too."

"So," Patty said. "Should we introduce the parents to the children's names?"

"I think we should," Piper said.

"One thing first," Victor said. "When I got Yoshi, I was planning on giving him to you, Leo."

"Really? Thank-you."

"Now we have a horse for everyone, Leo," Piper said.

"And one extra," Victor said.

"Actually," Piper said. "Only for a few months."

"Really?" Patty said. Piper smiled and nodded. "Oh, congratulations, Piper! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mom."

Victor shook Leo's hand. "Congratulations. But, Piper Weren't you telling us that you couldn't?"

"No, Dad. I said I might not be able to. The doctor said it was possible, but difficult."

"Oh, ok. We must have misunderstood you."

"When are you due, Piper?" Paige asked as she went over to hug her big sister.

"Oh, not fora few months. We just found out a few days ago," Piper told her parents and baby sister.

"And we're really excited," Leo said. "Right girls."

"Right, Daddy," they both said. They weren't really paying attention and Leo knew that. They were busy petting their new horses.

"Anyway, we were introducing the parents to the children's names," Piper said. "Yoshi and Beauty, your daughters: Daisy and Peach, and you son: Streak."

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

A/N: Wow, almost an entire chapter on horses. I don't actually know a whole lot about horses, but I really like them. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it! Please review and stay tuned! I think there will only be one more chapter for this story, but I have already started another sequel in the _Too Young_ series.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. And thank-you to Amanda specifically for the spelling correction. Here is the next chapter. I couldn't make you wait any longer!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 17

About seven months had passed and Piper was still pregnant. Beauty was still great out at the ranch. Streak, Peach, and Daisy were getting bigger and the girls were getting anxious. They couldn't wait until the fillies were big enough to ride.

Piper and Leo were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a movie, and the girls were playing in the conservatory. Prue and Andy had taken their kids out shopping for the afternoon.

When Prue and Andy walked in the door, they came instantly into the living room. "We're moving!" Prue exclaimed.

"What?" Piper asked. "Why? When?...What?"

"We were wandering around the mall and we saw an advertisement for an open house. We went and we fell in love with the house. We get it in a couple of weeks," Prue said.

"We want you guys to come have a look at the place," Andy said. "We were talking about it, and we decided that since our families are growing, we should go our seperate ways, so to speak."

"It'll be so empty when you leave!" Piper said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Well, we're just moving a couple of blocks," Prue said. "We'll be able to see each other all the time."

"Yeah, but..." Piper started. She grabbed the side of her stomach, but no one seemed to notice.

"Piper, we'll still be over here everyday, we just won't be sleeping here anymore," Prue said.

"Yeah, I kn..." She grabbed her stomach again, this time yelling out in pain. "AAAHHHHHH!"

"Piper? Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Is it the baby?" Piper couldn't say anything. She was in too much pain. "Andy give me a hand. We have to get her to the hospital." Andy and Leo tried to get Piper to stand up, but she wouldn't budge.

"Leo, I can't," Piper managed to say.

"Ok. It's ok. Prue go call the doctor. Andy, take the kids upstairs. Put a movie on for them, so they don't here anything that's going on down here, then I need you to get back here fast," Leo instructed. "Piper, everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I hope so." Piper was clenching her teeth and her fists. The pain was not easing at all.

"Was it this bad with the girls?" Leo asked his wife.

All she could do was shake her head no. A few moments passed and she was finally able to speak. "Leo, I'm scared."

"Don't be, sweetie, you'll make it through this, both of you will," he reassured.

Prue and Andy came back in the room at the same time. "Ok, don't worry, the doctor's on her way," Prue said. She sat behind her sister, trying to comfort her.

"The kids are all upstairs in our room with the door closed watching a movie, with the volume turned up," Andy said.

"Thank-you. Both of you," Leo said.

"Leo, what if the doctor isn't here on time?" Prue asked. "You can do everything, can't you?"

"Of course I can. It's part of being a paramedic. Even one in training. Could one of you go out to my car and bring me my bag?"

"I'll go get it for you," Andy volunteered.

"OOOOOOOO! LEO!" Piper was screaming.

"Uh-oh. Andy hurry!" Leo yelled.

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
About half an hour later, Prue and Andy were sitting across the room from all of the commotion. Leo was sitting behind Piper, holding her hand, and the doctor was in front of Piper.

"One more push, Piper. Everything's going great. Come on, and... PUSH!" the doctor yelled. A baby started to cry, and Piper and Leo both had tears of excitement trickling out of their eyes. "Congratulations, Piper! You have a baby boy!"

"A boy?" Piper asked as the doctor handed the baby over to his parents.

"I got a boy?" Leo asked.

"You got a boy," the doctor said.

"Oh, Leo, he's so adorable!" Piper said, looking down at her new son. "Prue, Andy, come here. Come look at him."

Prue and Andy did what was requested, holding hands the entire time. "Oh, Piper. He's so adorable!" Prue commented.

"Congratulations, guys," Andy said.

"Ok, I'm going to call for an ambulance to take you and the baby to the hospital, just so we can make sure everything's fine, ok, Piper?" the doctor said.

Piper just nodded and the doctor stepped outside.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

A few hours later, Piper and Leo were sitting in a hospital room, holding their little boy, staring at his little face.

The doctor walked in and said, "Well, it looks like everything is perfectly fine. The baby is healthy, and you're also very well, Piper. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm a little sore, but it's hard to think about that when I can't stop looking at this new life."

"Of course. Well, I'd like you to stay here for at least the night, and then I'd like you to come back once a month for three to six months just for some follow up tests."

"Ok. Thank-you so much, doctor, for coming out to the house."

"That's no problem, Piper. It's part of my job. Now, I think I saw some people out in the hall that want to see you."

Piper and Leo smiled as the doctor left, letting a few people come in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jess and Mel yelled as they ran over to the bed that was holding their mother.

Patty and Victor followed. "Hi sweetie," Patty said.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Prue called us just after you went into labor. We got here as soon as we could."

"Thanks."

"Mommy, what are you holding?" Mel asked.

"Well, Melinda and Jessica, this is your baby brother. His name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Leo said.

"Daddy, isn't that your last name?" Jess asked.

"Yes. That's why we decided to call him that."

"That's very sweet," Patty said.

"Dad, would you like to hold your grandson?" Piper asked.

"I would love to," Victor said as he walked over to Piper and took the baby from her arms.

"How are you feeling, Piper?" Patty asked as she went and sat in a chair next to her daughter.

"Tired and sore. I was in more pain this time, Mom."

"But the doctor said everything was fine?"

"Yes. But I have to come in for some follow up tests for a few months."

"Well, you'll be back on your feet in no time. Especially with three children, now."

"Yeah," Leo said. "But she has me this time, so I'll do as much as I can. I'll take care of the girls, I'll cook, clean, all she's going to have to do is take care of Wyatt. And I'll even be helping her with that." He leaned down and kissed his wife, then picked up his daughters and set them on the bed, gently.

Victor handed Wyatt back to Piper. "We'd better get going. You're sisters are all waiting to come see you," he said. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Piper," her parents said to her as they left the room.

"When can you come home, Mommy?" Jess asked.

"We should be able to come home in the morning."

"What are you going to do tonight?" Mel asked.

"I have to stay here with the baby for the night. Daddy will go home with you tonight, and in the morning Daddy will come back to see me and Wyatt. You'll stay home with Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy and your cousins. Everything will fine, girls."

"Ok," they said in unison.

Just then, Prue, Phoebe and Paige walked in. "Piper!" they nealy yelled.

"Shhhh. The baby is resting," Leo said.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Phoebe cooed as she looked down at him. "What's his name?"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. And if everything goes well, we can go home tomorrow," Piper said. "But, I think I'd like to get some rest now." She handed Wyatt to Leo and laid down as much as she could. "Thank-you all for coming by to see me and the baby tonight."

"Come on girls, let's go," Prue said to her youngest sisters and her nieces. "Bye guys."

Leo sat down in a chair next to Piper. "I'm going to stay here for a bit. I'll be home soon," he said. Piper reached out for his hand and he slid his hand into hers, holding it lovingly, while they both looked over at their new baby.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

**A/N: And there is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all liked it. Please review and stay tuned for the next story. I'm hoping to have it up soon. It will be called _Too Young 3: All Grown Up? _**

_**Thank-you to the following for reviewing this story at the time of the post:  
Amanda; heather1021; PiperandLeoFan101; TVCrazed; charmedchick34; jess; PaigeMatthews06; Star Fata; wiccanforever; -0-charmed-freak-0-; charmedangel429; GetchaHeadInTheGame; WolverineCyclopesLover-05; Drew-fuller-is-vry-fit; Bravehart; jessica; Happybear 2005; paige; paige fan; reneexoxtyler15; emelie172; Paige Halliwell-Matthews; jadelouise; piperfairy; Leo loves Piper Like Jack loves Rose; Jules713.**_


End file.
